


you know i'm no good

by transrantula



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Illumi Zoldyck, Choking, Cock Warming, Collars, Creampie, Crying, Crying During Sex, Cunnilingus, Cunt-warming, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Desperation, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gangbang, Genital Piercing, Gentleness, Hair Kink, Humiliation, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Restraints, Riding, Subspace, Threats of Violence, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Illumi Zoldyck, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, we all know ppl get it as soon as they see illumi's hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transrantula/pseuds/transrantula
Summary: “This is standard initiation, you know,” Hisoka purrs, “we’re not treating you any differently.”Illumi isn’t so sure.It’s hard to believe that Hisoka allowed himself to be put through this, let alone the other members of the Troupe. No, Illumi thinks, no, this is probably just for him.-i put illumi through seven rounds of hell aka Troupe Gangbang!! <3
Relationships: Franklin/Illumi Zoldyck, Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Illumi Zoldyck/Phinks (Hunter X Hunter), Machi/Illumi Zoldyck, Nobunaga Hazama & Machi, Nobunaga Hazama/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 31
Kudos: 135





	1. Nobunaga and Machi

**Author's Note:**

> aha....hi
> 
> merry christmas atlas n bambi!! you have a very special place in my heart so i wrote you a grotesque pwp <3  
> i hope you enjoy it!! bambi, atlas came up with half the things in this, judge him not me /j
> 
> i cant wait for you to read about the whole troupe railing illumi,,,,gonna be real fun <3
> 
> -ritz

“This is standard initiation, you know,” Hisoka purrs, “we’re not treating you _any_ differently.”

Illumi isn’t so sure.

It’s hard to believe that Hisoka allowed himself to be put through this, let alone the other members of the Troupe. No, Illumi thinks, no, this is probably just for him. 

There are ten people here, plus Hisoka and Illumi and they’re all in similar states of undress as him. No one else is fully nude like him, but there is plenty of skin on display - Uvogin has his loincloth on but nothing else, which isn’t unusual from what Illumi has heard. What is unusual is the giant bulge pulsing under the fabric that he’s been toying with for the past ten minutes, whilst he watches...whilst...Illumi doesn’t even want to think about it. It’s crude, everything that’s going on.

Pakunoda is sitting just to the left of Uvogin, sprawled out like a queen on a throne with her cock in her hand. It’s a surprise that more members of the Troupe are trans than just him - well, he’s not part of the Troupe yet. Not until he completes the ‘standard initiation’. 

Illumi supposes he could ask Pakunoda to show him the memories of Hisoka’s initiation, of him being put on display for the whole of the Troupe and then brutally fucked like Illumi’s about to be, but he knows there’s no point. He catches Pakunoda’s eye and she smiles lazily, fingers twisting around the wet head of her cock. The slick catches the light and Illumi’s mouth waters involuntarily - he has to drag his eyes away. 

Machi is perched on a stool on the other side of Uvogin, her back leaning against his side - she looks more relaxed than any other member of the Troupe that’s gathered to...to _participate_. Her hands are on her breasts and between her legs but she wasn’t moving much, instead just watching Illumi on the bed and watching Hisoka...watching Hisoka doing what it is he’s doing. To Illumi. In front of the Troupe. 

Her eyes travel up and down the tense, pale line of his body and stop at his face. She doesn’t smile but her gaze turns soft and Illumi feels heat rise to his cheeks - Machi does smile then. Illumi shudders and suppresses a moan when Hisoka chuckles from his spot between his legs. Illumi tries to close them reflexively but Hisoka’s hands creep up to between his thighs and flatten down so he can’t fumble away. 

Hisoka hums and the vibrations make Illumi close his eyes and lean his head back against the pillows - his hands twitch at his sides and then go to Hisoka’s shoulders, clinging desperately as Hisoka’s attention becomes much more focused. 

He’s eating him out. In front of the Troupe. Illumi’s never been so embarrassed. 

He’d agreed when Hisoka had asked him about this, asked if Illumi was interested in letting some of the Troupe _defile_ him, and he’d said yes, because what else could he have said? Illumi likes sex, but more importantly, he likes Hisoka and Hisoka’s been desperate to put Illumi on display and let people take their fill. It was either the Troupe or Hisoka tying him up in some dingy alley somewhere for anyone to come across and use. 

Illumi’s having much more fun with the Troupe. Well, he will be once he gets over his mortification at the slick, wet sounds of Hisoka’s tongue on his clit. 

Hisoka makes a motion with his tongue against Illumi’s pussy and Illumi shivers and moans, a quiet, low noise that no one would have heard had they not been craning to listen to him. Someone watching giggles and another claps - Shizuku and Nobunaga, Illumi would have to guess - and Illumi grits his teeth hard enough that his jaw creaks. 

“There’s no need to be quiet,” Chrollo says, like it’s a demand rather than a suggestion. Illumi’s eyes flutter open at the same time as Hisoka sucks his clit into his mouth and his vision blurs before settling on Chrollo. He’s on the other side of the bed to Uvogin, alongside Feitan, who hasn’t dragged his eyes away from Illumi’s cunt, Phinks, who’s still fully clothed but straining in his trousers, and Franklin, who seems to want to touch himself but isn’t because no one else nearby is. He’s big, like Uvogin. Really big. 

“We are going to make you scream,” Feitan says, “so you may as well let it out now.” 

Illumi swallows thickly and makes an involuntary broken noise - Hisoka had told him the same thing just before they’d arrived. The Phantom Troupe weren’t going to hold anything back unless he safe-worded and it was more than likely he’d scream himself hoarse. He’d made a joke about not being able to notice if Illumi were to yell himself mute, since he’s so quiet to begin with. Illumi’s worried, from the glint in Feitan’s eye, that he’s not going to be able to speak for _weeks_ after this, even if he wants to. 

Hisoka interrupts his train of thought by leaning up, spreading Illumi _wide_ with his fingers and spitting directly into his flexing hole. Someone moans lowly and it takes a second for Illumi to feel less stupefied to realise that it was Nobunaga, who’s sitting alongside Shizuku and Shalnark at the foot of the bed. From where they’re sitting, they can’t really see anything but Hisoka’s lean body and Illumi’s face - Nobunaga’s moaning at his expression, not the obscene spread of his pussy. 

It makes Illumi feel like a doll - a pretty doll, but still just a doll. His swollen clit twitches at that. Apparently, it’s not a bad feeling to have. 

Hisoka bends back down, rubbing the flat over his tongue against Illumi’s clit before ducking down a little further and thrusting his tongue shallowly into his hole. He squirms and arches his back, trying to get closer and further away from the sensation. It’s strange, but good. 

Delighted at his reaction, Hisoka groans and does it again and then again, and again, and again, until he’s fucking Illumi with his tongue. His hands smooth over his flexing stomach and the sensation of his calluses over his bare skin reminds Illumi that he’s completely naked whilst everyone else is mostly dressed. It’s embarrassing - it’s _awful_. He spreads his legs wider. 

Hisoka’s teeth close around his clit suddenly and Illumi yelps at the sharp burst of pleasure, blushing furiously when Machi echoes his moan. He glances over at her, transfixed by the movement of her hands between her legs. Her cunt is hidden from view but Illumi can imagine it; the slick sounds give him a pretty good impression of how turned on she is. 

“You aren’t hurting him, are you, Hisoka?” she asks and her voice is like velvet. She’s just teasing - Hisoka had told the Troupe earlier that day that Illumi didn’t feel pain, not like a regular person. ‘His tolerance is high enough that you could rip him open and he wouldn’t scream,’ Hisoka had promised, and like the monsters they were, the Troupe’s eyes had lit up. 

Hisoka doesn’t respond, just teases the tip of his tongue against Illumi’s sensitive, swollen clit with a throaty moan. He could do this all day, _wants_ to do this all day, but forcing the Troupe to watch and not play would only make them antsier and antsier. Maybe they’d get so antsy they’d just drag Illumi off the bed and have their wicked ways with him without Hisoka saying they could. 

Maybe Hisoka would like to see that...another time, perhaps. 

He glances up when Illumi whines softly, eyes narrowing when he sees Chrollo’s hand curled possessively around Illumi’s face as he kisses him. He doubles down on his efforts to make Illumi come and in response, the other man writhes, ducking his face away from Chrollo, who seems to be able to tell he’s annoyed Hisoka.

“Sorry, Hisoka,” Chrollo says, not sounding sorry at all. “He was just too pretty not to kiss.”

Hisoka growls lowly, face still buried in Illumi’s cunt - he whimpers at the vibrations, snaking a hand down to bury it in Hisoka’s hair, who’s back to lapping at his clit. He feels like a rabid animal, protective and possessive over its kill. Illumi is his to devour and no one else’s. Not until he gives the say so, at least. Then, he’ll relinquish most of his control to Chrollo, just to help keep up the facade (the facade that he’s sure Illumi never believed) that this is all just part of the initiation ritual. 

“Isn’t he close yet?” Nobunaga asks from his spot on the floor, sounding like he’s mocking Hisoka’s efforts just a little. Hisoka digs his nails into Illumi’s hips and locks eyes with him over the mound of his pussy, narrowing his gaze and smirking. Illumi groans and rests his head back against the pillows, trying his best to relax as Hisoka spreads him ever so slightly more.

He works his tongue over Illumi’s clit a few more times and Illumi squirms, legs quivering just a little when Hisoka starts to kiss his cunt like it’s Illumi’s mouth he’s making out with. His chin is absolutely drenched with Illumi’s slick, not unlike a lion, muzzle marred with blood after devouring their prey. 

“Well, Illumi?” Hisoka asks, pulling away for a second. Illumi has to bite his lip to stifle his desperate noise of loss. “ _Are_ you close?”

“I would be if you stopped interrupting,” he grits out and the room erupts in laughter. Hisoka chuckles too, which Illumi doesn’t think is a good sign, actually. 

Hisoka turns back to his pussy and sucks his clit into his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks out like it’s a real dick and making awful slurping noises. Illumi feels himself turn bright red and he groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Do you have to…” he starts and then trails off, because he doesn’t know how to, nor wants to, finish that question.

“Do I have to what?” Hisoka asks, closing his teeth gently around the hood of Illumi’s clitoris, teasing him.

“Do you- hnng!” Illumi cries, immediately trying to push Hisoka away as his fiance bites down, _hard_. He doesn’t draw blood, but Illumi feels the knot in his stomach tighten dramatically at the sensation. It’s overwhelming, but good, and it stupefies Illumi for a moment. He’s so stunned that he can’t do anything but whine pathetically and Hisoka coos, mocking and uncaring.

“Oh Hisoka, now that _is_ mean,” Machi says, tutting. In response, Hisoka takes one hand off Illumi’s hip and shoves a finger unceremoniously inside of his tight hole. Shivering, Illumi spreads his legs wider, letting his eyes flutter close and face go slack as Hisoka crooks his finger to rub against that rough, raised patch inside of him. 

He whimpers and swallows thickly, rocking down against Hisoka’s finger as best he can. Hisoka splays his other hand across his stomach and presses down so he can’t move and instead is forced to lie pliant under the onslaught of Hisoka’s finger and mouth.

Illumi struggles, almost gets free from Hisoka’s mouth, but then Hisoka is yanking him down the bed with a grunt and there are two fingers pressed right up against him. They shove inside without much preamble and Illumi makes a needy noise, pressing his lips together to try and conceal the sound. 

The fingers spread wide and Illumi’s eyes roll back and to the side - he makes eye contact with Chrollo who waves with a mean smile and he has to slam his eyes shut. Hisoka chuckles, mouth still worrying his slick, pink flesh, and pulls the fingers out with an obscene slurping noise. They rub at his rim instead and Illumi whines through his gritted teeth, not sure if this is any better. 

“You want another finger?” Hisoka asks and scissors the two apart, pressing another inside before Illumi has the chance to answer. He grits his teeth at the stretch, whimpering when there’s actually...not that much stretch. God. He feels like a whore. 

Hisoka thrusts his fingers in to the third knuckle and Illumi chokes on air - his stomach flutters in anticipation. “I’m- I’m, yes, yes, please, I’m close,” he whines and someone is kissing him again. He thinks it’s Machi this time and he opens his mouth to her, lets her swallow his moans. She pulls back and smiles softly at him before pinching a nipple tightly between two of her fingers.

Illumi grits his teeth and moans, arching his back into the sensation and glances down between his legs, where Hisoka is still hard at work. Machi lets go of his chest and presses the same two fingers under his jaw to tilt his head to look at her. 

“Illumi,” she whispers and she’s so pretty, oh fuck. “Illumi,” she repeats and Illumi nods, squinting as he’s hit with an inescapable bout of pleasure but not wanting to close his eyes to her. Hisoka moans against his pussy and the illusion of a fourth finger ghosts against his rim. It feels indescribably good. 

“Illumi,” Machi says one more time, eyes blazing. He feels hypnotized, forgetting that anyone else but her exists. “Come for us,” she orders and Illumi sobs, scrunching his face up tightly as the knot in his stomach unravels and he _comes_. 

It hits him like a tidal wave - he feels like he's been electrocuted, every synapse alight with pleasure. Machi coos at him as he rides it out and he does, skirting the edge of overstimulation as Hisoka milks him through it. 

And then, he doesn’t stop.

“Mhmm, Hi-Hisoka!” Illumi hisses, trying to tilt his hips away. Hisoka just follows him with his horrible mouth and awful fingers, crooking his digits again so that his short nails scratch against his insides. He squirms, gritting his teeth, and then Hisoka does it again, right up against his g-spot. “Hisoka!” he cries, a sob bursting out of his mouth unbidden. 

Hisoka chuckles from where he’s buried between his legs and the sensation is _too much_ , Illumi can’t help but reach down to Hisoka’s broad shoulders and try and push him away. Machi tuts at the same time as Hisoka shoots a hand up and wraps it around Illumi’s vulnerable throat, grip crushing from the get go. 

Illumi makes a garbled noise and slaps at Hisoka, his shoulders first because the oxygen deprivation is making everything feel that extra bit sensitive, and then at his arm, scratching at it desperately. Machi’s hands are on his before he knows it and she does something complicated with her hands that he can barely see with how Hisoka’s hand around his neck is pressing him into the pillows. 

It becomes clear what she’s done when she gently guides Illumi’s hands above his head and realises he can’t move them. She’s tied him up with her nen stitches. Embarrassingly, he thinks the idea makes him wetter. 

“You gonna let anyone else have a turn?” Nobunaga snarks and Hisoka rolls his eyes, pulling Illumi’s throbbing clit back into his mouth and sucking just to get Illumi to shriek. It’s like he’s proving a point; that Hisoka can make Illumi feel this good and no one else. 

“He’s so pretty to watch,” Machi murmurs, voice like satin. The thought of watching Illumi must be what convinces Hisoka because he pulls back and Illumi finally feels like he can breathe, despite the hand still clenched around his throat. 

“Fine,” Hisoka mutters and leans up to look at Illumi properly, kissing him despite the cum dripping down his chin. Illumi makes a face and in retaliation, Hisoka tightens his grip around his throat. He’s sweet like that. “You’re going to be good, aren’t you? You wouldn’t want to make me look bad, darling.”

“He’s going to be so good, aren’t you, precious?” Machi says and kisses Illumi on the tip of his flushed nose. “You have the prettiest little fuckdoll, Hisoka,” she says and Illumi burns even brighter. 

Hisoka hums in agreement and wipes his face with the back of his hand before kissing Illumi again. He parts the seam of his lips with his tongue and the taste of Illumi’s own cum bursts on his tongue. He feels dirty. He likes it. 

“Chrollo’s in charge now,” Hisoka whispers against his mouth and Illumi shudders. Chrollo is much meaner than Hisoka, he’s sure, which is saying something. He seems like the type of person to want to tear Illumi open and rearrange him to his liking, to not care that it makes Illumi _scream_. 

“Okay,” he mumbles, rather than any of his worries. They’re less worries and more...he’s anticipating what Chrollo’s going to put him through, what the whole Troupe are going to put him through. He thinks he’ll hurt by the end of this. It’s a strange thing to prepare for. 

“Nobunaga,” Chrollo calls and Nobunaga’s on his feet the moment Hisoka slinks off the bed and sits down, lazing on the stool that Machi used to occupy. He stares at him intently, eyes glowing in the low light - Nobunaga catches him by the jaw and turns Illumi’s gaze away from his lounging fiance. “Machi can stay. I think little Illumi’s quite attached to her already,” Chrollo adds and Illumi flushes bright, bright red. Chrollo’s right. 

“You should fuck him from behind,” Hisoka suggest whilst Nobunaga is fiddling with the tie of his robe. He glances at Illumi and then at Hisoka, who continues, “it’s cute to watch his ass jiggle.”

“Hisoka,” Illumi groans in mortification, hiding his face in his arms, hands still suspended above his head with Machi’s nen. “Shut up,” he says and Nobunaga catches him by the throat, squeezing gently and turning Illumi’s face up to look at him. 

“Don’t be rude to your boyfriend,” Nobunaga says and Illumi can’t find the words to correct him that Hisoka’s his fiance, actually. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

He would, wouldn’t he?

Nobunaga and Machi share a look and several things happen all at once. Nobunaga flips Illumi over, so he’s face down in the pillows, chest down but on his knees still, so his ass is high in the air. Machi releases her nen and Illumi can’t even revel in his new freedom before she’s yanking his arms behind his back and tying them again. He can’t do much more than shift his shoulders side to side to try and get some purchase - he’s about to complain about the embarrassing position when something brushes against his dripping cunt and he snaps his mouth shut with an audible click.

“You’re soaked,” Nobunaga says, curling a hand around Illumi’s plump ass cheek and then giving it a sharp slap. Illumi jolts at the sudden pressure, turning his face so he’s not suffocating in the pillows. He meets Hisoka’s eyes and has to close his own. Hisoka looks like he’s staring at something precious, something that he wants to consume. 

“You gonna beg me for it?” Nobunaga asks and then laughs when Illumi mumbles something insulting under his breath. He smooths a hand down Illumi’s spine, making him arch his back more, so his hole is properly presented, like he’s _begging_ to be bred, just like Nobunaga wants. “Go on, baby, tell me what you want,” Nobunaga orders and the head of his cock dips ever so slightly inside of Illumi’s fluttering hole. There’s something cold and metallic at the very tip - a Prince Albert piercing. Nobunaga would be the type to have one of those. 

“Inside,” Illumi grits out, rubbing his cheek against the soft pillowcase. Nobunaga hums from behind him, a calloused fingertip replacing the head of his cock. Illumi whines at the loss of that thick tip, trying to arch his back a little more to entice Nobunaga to fuck him. “Inside, inside,” he repeats, words slurred into the bedsheets. 

“I’m sorry,” Nobunaga says, rubbing the tip of his finger against Illumi’s red rim, “I don’t think I understood you. What was that?”

“Put it inside,” Illumi hisses, rocking his hips back. Nobunaga makes a noise that sounds like the verbalisation of a shrug and slips the finger inside of Illumi’s tight hole. 

“Here I was thinking you wanted my cock,” he says, crooking his finger. “But if this is what you want…”

“No, _no_ ,” Illumi snaps, shaking his head. It’s awkward given his position, but he hopes it gets his message across. “Your cock. Give me it.”

“Not even a please? I thought you were raised in polite society,” Nobunaga sighs, pulling his finger out with a slick pop and replacing it with his cock. Illumi moans raggedly as Nobunaga thrusts in to the hilt, spearing him open. He’s so full and he lets his mouth fall open, gaping like a fish as he considers the girth of Nobunaga’s cock, clinging desperately to that hot, thick rod. He tries to clench down to feel the piercing, but Nobunaga’s not inside him long enough for him to discern the sensation.

Nobunaga pulls out and Illumi _howls_ , like a wounded animal. “No, no, no, no, please, _please_ ,” he chants, trying to shove back against Nobunaga, who’s breathing heavily. Machi shushes him and pats him gently on his shoulder - he’d forgotten she was there, but now he’s reminded, he revels in her comforting presence. 

“Make a full sentence,” Nobunaga snarls, spanking Illumi again, who whines. “Use your words, pretty boy. Then I’ll give you what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Illumi says immediately, his shame not enough to outweigh his desperation. “Fuck me, please,” he says, remembering to tack the plea on at the end. Nobunaga makes a considering noise and he has to bite his lip to suppress his sob of displeasure. He’s told Nobunaga what he wants to hear, he should get his cock now, he wants it _so bad_. 

“Fuck you?” Nobunaga asks, “with what? You want my fingers again?”

“Your cock, please, give me your cock,” Illumi begs, tilting his hips up that extra bit more and spreading his knees so his dripping cunt is fully on display. He swears he can feel his own slick dribble down his lips and land on the bed between his legs. It’s humiliating. 

“Now, was that so hard?” Nobunaga purrs and seizes Illumi by the hips, shifting him in such a way that he can thrust back in all at once, balls deep in the same amount of time it takes for Illumi to suck in a sharp breath. His breath catches in his throat and when it comes out, it’s joined by a frantic whine.

“Good bitch,” Nobunaga sighs, groaning as he pulls back out so that only his tip is still inside of Illumi’s flexing pussy, and then bottoms out again. He’s probably just as big as Hisoka, thinner and longer perhaps, but certainly not more so than Illumi’s used to - even so, he feels positively split open. 

When Nobunaga pulls out and thrusts back in again, that little metal ball at the tip of his piercing grazes against his g-spot and Illumi freezes, moaning lowly. Nobunaga thrusts again and then again and again and again, starting up a wild pace from the get go now he’s finally inside Illumi’s drenched warmth, and Illumi can’t control the pathetic whines that tumble from his lips. 

“P-please,” he whispers, shaking his head against the pillow for no reason at all. He closes his teeth around the bed sheets when Nobunaga pounds him particularly hard, shrieking as his piercing grinds against his spot. His bound hands flex, opening and closing around nothing and he spreads his knees even wider, trying to both struggle away from the intoxicating feeling and buck back against it. 

“Please!” Illumi shrieks again, sobbing raggedly when Nobunaga reaches around to pinch at his engorged clit. He’s spanked again, the other cheek this time, for his trouble. 

“I’m trying to enjoy myself here, you little slut,” Nobunaga hisses, voice dark. Illumi shivers involuntarily. It’s easy to forget that everyone here could give him a run for his money, if not actually kill him, when they’re wringing orgasm after orgasm out of him. He’s reminded now. “If you make another noise without me asking for it, I’ll slit your lovely throat,” Nobunaga says and presses a kiss between Illumi’s shoulder blades.

Immediately, Illumi has to seize the sheets between his teeth at the words, whining frantically. God, that’s hot.

Nobunaga grabs the hair at his back of his head and yanks him up onto his knees, so Illumi’s back is pressed against his chest. He’s got his legs spread wide enough that, along with his hands tied behind his back, he has to rely on Nobunaga’s grip in his hair to stay upright. 

Nobunaga’s thrusts slow abruptly and Illumi whimpers, opening his eyes and turning to look - oh. Hisoka’s standing there, eyes full of thunder and mouth twisted into an animalistic snarl, with a playing card tucked neatly under Nobunaga’s throat. The other man has to tilt his head back and expose his throat to stop it from cutting him, forced into a vulnerable, arguably submissive position. 

“Touch his hair again,” Hisoka grits out, words dark and alive with bloodlust, “and I’ll slice you to pieces.”

“Aw, Hisoka. Possessive, are we?” Nobunaga pouts, playing with fire. He lets go of Illumi’s hair who gasps and wobbles, unbalanced, before Nobunaga slips a scarred hand around his throat and squeezes. Hisoka furrows his brow and presses the card harder against Nobunaga’s throat, who just smirks and thrusts, once, so Hisoka can hear the frenzied warble Illumi makes close up. 

“Is this not better, your royal highness?” Nobunaga mocks and uses his other hand to rub at Illumi’s clit. “Listen to him,” he whispers, nibbling at the curve of Illumi’s ear, who stifles a moan. “Illumi,” Nobunaga says, catching his attention, “you gonna beg your boyfriend to let me keep fucking your pretty little pussy?”

“Oh, God,” Illumi whimpers, arching his back when Nobunaga grinds his hips forward. The smell of blood, metallic and hot, hits the air. Hisoka pulls the card back, frowning at the line of crimson painting one edge. He cocks his head, waiting patiently for Illumi to say something. “I- fuck, Hisoka, _please_ ,” he whines, trying to rock back against Nobunaga’s cock, “please, I want his cock, please, let him fuck me?”

Hisoka glances between the two of them and must see something in Illumi’s slack face, because he sighs and nods. Before Nobunaga can press him against the mattress again, he leans forward, curling a hand around Illumi’s jaw and kissing him. It’s all consuming and Illumi just has to kneel there and take it. 

“You’re mine, aren’t you?” Hisoka asks when he pulls back and Illumi nods frantically. “That’s my good boy,” Hisoka praises, kisses him once more and then steps back to sit down and watch again. 

The moment he’s sat back down, Nobunaga starts to move again - his movements are more a dirty grind against Illumi’s tender hole rather than the deep thrusts that Illumi was craving and he whimpers. “Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” Nobunaga hisses directly into his ear and Illumi swallows thickly and nods. He’s trying his hardest, but he feels so good. 

“I think I’d quite like to slit your throat open,” Nobunaga says and pinches a nipple, massaging a big handful of Illumi’s chest as if they’re full tits. “It would just be another hole for us to fuck, wouldn’t it?” he asks and Illumi bucks his hips, making an embarrassing, wanton noise. 

“Illumi,” Nobunaga sighs and glances up at Machi, who smirks. “I think Machi can help you be a little quieter, don’t you?”

“Come here, darling,” Machi purrs, sliding onto the bed in front of Illumi once she’s peeled her trousers off her long, tanned legs. She spreads her thighs and cups Illumi’s face with one hand, guiding him down gently to seal his open, panting mouth over her own cunt. “You’re going to be a good fuckdoll and cuntwarm me, okay?”

Illumi scrunches his eyes shut and lets his mouth go slack and open against Machi’s clit. He tries to resist the urge to lick at her, to start eating her out, but it’s difficult. He can’t help it, he wants to _taste_. 

“Now, now,” Machi tuts when he starts to work his mouth over her clit. “That’s not what I asked you to do, now is it? Don’t you want to be good?”

She’s right, of course. Illumi does want to be good. 

He nods and turns his head to kiss her thigh in apology - she’s guiding his face back to her pussy before he’s able to actually say the words, but he supposes sealing his mouth back over her clit and letting his mouth warm her, is apology enough. 

The way Nobunaga is thrusting against him rocks him back and forward against Machi’s pussy and Illumi exhales shakily, feeling like he’s nothing more than a doll for their pleasure, warm holes for them both to use. Nobunaga presses down against the small of his back and Illumi’s forced to lower his hips all the way down so he’s just lying against the bed, completely unable to get purchase and fuck back against his pierced cock. 

“Mmhm, _fuck_ ,” Nobunaga moans, spreading Illumi’s ass cheeks apart so he can watch his cock split him open with every thrust. Every so often he pulls out all the way and spits, directly against Illumi’s spasming pussy, and then presses back in as slowly as he can, just to tease. “You take it so well, baby,” Nobunaga praises and Illumi twitches. “Close, fuck, so close. Gonna come inside, baby, gonna paint your insides with my cum.”   
  


“So good, honey, you’re making Nobunaga feel so good,” Machi says and strokes a hand down his hair, just the once. A playing card flies through the air and Machi laughs as she catches it, flicking it back to Hisoka. “You’re so possessive of your toys, Hisoka.”

“Just this one,” Hisoka says and lets his heated gaze travel down the arched line of Illumi’s body. “He’s special.”

Nobunaga moans, seemingly in agreement and pistons in harder, angling his hips in such a way that he drives his piercing against Illumi’s g-spot every time he fucks in. Illumi tightens at the feeling and whimpers, the noise swallowed by the intrusion of Machi’s pussy against his gaping mouth. 

“Fuck, baby, turn over,” Nobunaga says and pulls out abruptly. Illumi furrows his brow and leans back, looking up at Machi for guidance. She smiles gently at him and strokes his cheek, slipping two of her fingers into his mouth to play with his tongue for a moment before she pulls back. 

“Do as he says, Illumi,” Machi orders and releases the nen tying his hands behind his back. “There you go, honey, now you don’t have to lean on your hands when you roll over,” she coos and helps him to turn onto his back. She opens her legs wider and pulls Illumi up the bed, barely exerting herself at all, so they’re plastered back to chest. 

“Fuck, look at you,” Nobunaga says appreciatively, using the fingers of one hand to spread Illumi’s pussy open, so he can see his twitching pink insides. Illumi squirms, reaching down to push him away before Machi grabs his hands and brings them up to his chest. “You’re gaping, sweetheart.”

He’s stroking his cock, spreading Illumi’s slick down his length and then back up again - Illumi’s mouth waters involuntarily. “Wanna see your face whilst I fuck you,” Nobunaga whispers and lines himself back up, supporting himself on one hand and his knees. He’s looming over Illumi and it’s...intimidating. Illumi likes it.

“W-wait,” Illumi mumbles, when Nobunaga looks like he’s about to fuck him again, the metal ball of his piercing smearing his fluids over his clenching hole. He flushes when Nobunaga pauses immediately and looks up at him through his lashes, pulling the head of his cock away. “I...want. I want to- with my hand, want to touch, please,” Illumi huffs, tongue heavy in his mouth. 

Nobunaga’s throat bobs as he swallows and he nods, taking one of Illumi’s hands from Machi and guiding it between his legs. “You know what you’re doing, baby?” he asks and Illumi grits his teeth, wrapping a fist around Nobunaga’s wet dick and stroking down to the base. He feels like he’s getting talked down to and he _hates_ it, he knows what a dick is for Christ’s sake and he’s handled his fair share of them in his time, even if none of them have been pierced and-

“O-oh, that’s it,” Nobunaga hisses, bucking his hips into Illumi’s hand when he twists it around his tip, fingers rubbing at his Prince Albert. Illumi gazes up at him, biting his lip.

“Am I...I’m doing okay?” he asks, eyes wide and bright. Nobunaga glances up at him and then slams his eyes shut when Illumi twists at the tip of his piercing. “I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” Illumi asks softly and Machi mouths at his neck, teeth closing around his pulse. He thinks she can see through the facade he’s put on for Nobunaga. 

“I haven’t really...you know,” Illumi shrugs helplessly, fondling Nobunaga’s tight balls, “I haven’t done this with anyone, anyone other than...than Hisoka,” he adds and Nobunaga moans, ducking his head to kiss Illumi wetly. 

“Fuck,” he curses as he pulls back, reaching down to clasp his hand over top of Illumi’s, guiding him to pump him quicker. “Your boyfriend’s good at playing innocent,” he calls out to Hisoka who arches a brow judgmentally. Illumi blushes.

“He’s terrible at playing innocent,” Hisoka says, “you’re just too stupid to see past it, Nobu.”

“You’re so _rude_ , Hisoka,” Nobunaga says, gently pulling Illumi’s hand away and shoving back inside of him all in one breath. He keeps eye contact with Hisoka the whole time, as if to rub it in his face that it’s Nobunaga’s cock that has Illumi arching his back and _screaming_. “That’s it, honey, there’s our precious slut. Tell me what you want, baby.”

“Oh, fuck, fuck, please,” Illumi moans as Nobunaga fucks him with the same sharp intentness he has on missions. He feels broken, split apart on Nobunaga’s cock and held together only by Machi’s hands and the Troupe’s stares. He can just barely hear the slick sounds of people touching themselves above his own frantic moans and it’s mortifying to think they’re getting off to him. 

“Fuck, so close, good boy,” Nobunaga purrs, reaching down to stroke Illumi’s clit again. His orgasm comes as a surprise, though a welcome one. Nobunaga laughs as he clamps down on his cock and rolls his eyes back in his head, fucking him through it. “Oh, baby, you’re doing so well. You think we’re gonna make you squirt tonight?” he asks and if Illumi hadn’t just come, he’d be on the edge again. 

“You should mark him,” Machi says suddenly and Nobunaga lights up, hips pausing in their frenzied movements. “With your teeth,” she continues and Illumi chokes on his moan. 

“Hisoka?” Nobunaga asks and Hisoka must nod because in the next instant, Machi’s tipping Illumi’s head back and baring his throat so Nobunaga can sink his fangs in. 

Illumi’s world goes white and then black and it isn’t until he’s woken up to the sound of Nobunaga groaning in his ear and warmth filling his twitching pussy as he comes that he realises he even passed out at all. 

“O-oh, fuck,” Illumi moans, trying to twist his neck to look at his right shoulder, right above his collarbone, where he felt Nobunaga leave his mark. It’s one huge mess of oozing blood and exposed, pink flesh, but underneath all that, there’s a pair of neat teeth imprints, broken blood vessels spreading out from each gorey hole. 

“Everyone’s gonna know you belong to the Troupe once we’ve all marked you,” Nobunaga promises and when Illumi looks at him, he’s grinning, teeth bloodied and red. 

“I-I, fuck, I’m,” Illumi stutters, before shutting his mouth and leaning his head back against Machi’s shoulder, who kisses his cheek gently. “His-Hisoka, Hisoka, please,” he moans, unsure of what he’s asking for, actually.

Hisoka’s there in an instant, gently but insistently pushing Nobunaga away, who gives Illumi one last kiss and then pulls out and clambers over to the head of the bed. He shifts so he’s lounging besides Machi, who’s still decorating Illumi’s cheek with tiny kisses. Hisoka settles between his thighs and clasps his hands around Illumi’s throat, fingertips resting at the sensitive spot below his ears. He leans in, giving Illumi plenty of time to refuse, and kisses him.

It quiets the rush of blood in Illumi’s ears and he sighs contentedly, leaning further into Machi’s warmth and tilting his neck as much as he can with Hisoka’s hands still cradling him, to offer his other cheek to Nobunaga. He huffs a laugh and strokes the backs of two fingers down Illumi’s sweaty temple, leaning in to tenderly kiss his skin just under his eye. Illumi’s eyelids flutter closed briefly in pleasure. He feels like a precious jewel that they’re all fawning over. 

“Think you need your hair tied up,” Hisoka muses out loud, bristling at the way it’s unavoidable for both Nobunaga and Machi to touch it. He glances down at Illumi’s face and considers the way he’d been staring at Machi with such a lovestruck expression. “You want Machi to do it?”

“Please,” Illumi whispers immediately and nods. Machi blinks, eyes wide, but doesn’t pass up the opportunity to sink her slender fingers into Illumi’s hair. Hisoka watches her like a hawk as she separates it into three strands and braids it nimbly, twisting the silk-soft strands between her fingers. 

“Gonna tie it up with my stitches,” Machi says softly and nuzzles against the side of Illumi’s face, curling the braid into a spiral and then using her nen to pin it in place. There’s a bunch of flyaway strands in the plait and two long, straight strands still frame Illumi’s pale face that Machi’s missed. She huffs and goes to tuck them into the bun, but Hisoka stops her. 

“He likes to chew on them,” he says and Machi hums and leaves the tiny sections of hair alone. Illumi lets out a short, stressed exhale. He wants Machi to touch his hair again, smooth her hands down the nape of his neck and scratch his scalp with her short nails. 

Hisoka would probably burst a blood vessel, the jealous bastard. Speaking of the devil, Hisoka sees it fit to remind Illumi of his presence by kissing him yet again. Illumi’s mouth feels bruised and swollen, just like he likes it to be. Hisoka always makes fun of his pink-purple lips after they’ve made out, but he knows he likes them. 

“Nobunaga and Machi took such good care of you, didn’t they?” Hisoka croons as he pulls away, licking his lips. Illumi sobs brokenly, trying to chase after Hisoka’s mouth and Hisoka shushes him gently. “Shh, deep breath, that’s it, doll. You’re doing so well.”

“Daddy,” Illumi whimpers raggedly and the way the three of them moan at the word should be _illegal_. Nobunaga shudders and ducks his head down to kiss Illumi’s shoulder, trying to stifle his guttural moan, whilst Machi hums right into Illumi’s ear, high-pitched and a little desperate. Hisoka’s eyes go bright and wide. 

“Oh, it’s like that, is it?” he asks lowly and Illumi nods, scratching at Hisoka’s wrists until Hisoka scowls, takes one hand away and uses it to slap Illumi, hard. “Be _nice_ , doll,” Hisoka hisses and Illumi nods, offering his lips to his fiance again.

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” Illumi whines, moaning when Hisoka gifts him with another kiss, pulling his bottom lip in between his own and sucking. He still tastes like Illumi’s cunt, salty and sweet and _filthy_. “I want your mark too,” he begs against Hisoka’s mouth, who just shakes his head. Illumi’s face crumples. 

“God, he’s sweet,” Nobunaga says and Hisoka smiles. “You’re a good boy for your Daddy, aren’t you, Illumi?” Nobunaga asks and steals a kiss. His moustache brushes against Illumi’s top lip and the new sensation is fascinating enough that Illumi chases after Nobunaga as he pulls away.

“Don’t I get a kiss?” Machi asks, pouting just to elicit a reaction. Illumi warbles apologetically and leans his forehead against hers, allows her to take her fill of his mouth. Her tongue plunders his mouth mercilessly, like she’s fucking him with it and he whines, thinking about how she might act when she does finally fuck him. 

“Daddy, please,” Illumi hiccups when she finally pulls away, catching sight of the throbbing bite mark on his shoulder again. They’d talked about it before that night, of course, and Hisoka had promised he’d let the Troupe know that leaving permanent marks was an option that Illumi was all for. He’d failed to tell him if the Troupe had said they were down for that, so this is all a surprise for Illumi, really. “Daddy, _Daddy_.”

“Shh, Daddy’s got you,” Hisoka purrs, fingertips brushing over the burning edge of the bite. “I’ll give you my mark when we’re all finished,” he promises and then runs his fingers along the sharp edge of Illumi’s jaw. “As high up as you can stand it, so everyone can see it, so everyone knows who you belong to.”

Illumi could come again just from his voice.

“But not yet,” Hisoka says and Illumi sighs wetly, suppressing his tears and hiding his face in Machi’s neck, who coos at him tenderly. “Chrollo’s going to pick someone new to fuck you, baby, and they’re going to be so nice, gonna treat you like a prince,” he assures him, ever-so-gently pulling Illumi away from Machi and Nobunaga and laying him back down against the bedsheets. Illumi squirms, closing his legs and flushing when his pussy makes a loud, squelching noise as it clenches around Nobunaga’s load.

“Hey, now,” Hisoka says, prying Illumi’s legs open again. Nobunaga and Machi use the time to slide off the bed and back to their seats, delighting in the show once more, even though Nobunaga’s going to be sated for a while. “There’s no need to be embarrassed. Did you thank Nobu for coming inside?”  
  


“I-I, I’m,” Illumi pants, whining and tearing up anew when Hisoka presses two fingers inside Illumi’s sloppy pussy to fuck Nobunaga’s cum deeper inside. “Oh, oh, fuck, Daddy,” he whimpers and Hisoka uses the flat of his hand to slap his pink pussy. Illumi shrieks at the sensitivity and tries to close his legs, but Hisoka’s an immovable force. 

“Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Illumi says finally, breath leaving him in one relieved whoosh when Hisoka kisses his chest and slips his fingers out.

“You want a taste, baby boy?” Hisoka asks and is pressing his soaked fingers inside of Illumi’s mouth before he can answer. “Get them nice and clean for me and then you can get fucked again,” he says and shoves the fingers deeper. 

Illumi goes silent at the taste, grabbing Hisoka’s wrist and grinding against the air pathetically as he licks and sucks at his fingers desperately. He can taste Nobunaga’s cum, all musk and salt, and he can taste himself as well, just a little sweeter than Nobu, underneath. He feels like he’s getting drunk off the taste, craves more and more - Illumi’s not ready when Hisoka pulls his fingers away, still frantically trying to suck every morsel of cum from his digits, but he obediently lets his mouth fall open. 

“That’s my good boy, Daddy’s good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Illumi slurs, “yes, I’m Daddy’s good boy.” He feels all hazy, like he’s floating. Oh, it’s good, he’s good. Everything is so good.

“You are, honey, yes, you are,” Hisoka assures him, guiding him into another kiss. “So proud of you, you’re taking it so well.” When he runs his hands down Illumi’s chest to press him further into the mattress, his palms drag against the dried blood that’s dribbled down from his wound. “You look so lovely covered in your own blood,” he sighs and mouths at the trail of blood messily, closing his teeth around Illumi’s nipple just to feel him shudder. 

“Chrollo?” he calls, tucking an errant wisp of hair behind Illumi’s ear. “Who gets my boy next?”

Illumi lolls his head to the side to glance at Chrollo, stiffening at the contemplative look - he can tell Chrollo wants to be mean to him. Feitan, sitting next to Chrollo, stares at him desperately, holding onto his chair so tightly that his knuckles are white. He looks like a rabid animal.

Chrollo smirks and meets Feitan’s gaze. “Not yet,” he whispers and then flicks his fingers at- oh. At _Franklin_. 

The other man smiles at Illumi from across the room and stands. He’s obviously trying his hardest to appear as non-threatening as possible, but at seven foot two, it’s kind of difficult. Hisoka wonders briefly if he has the cock to match, and then stares at Franklin’s fingers, which are only a little smaller than his own dick and cackles. Illumi shoves him for it and Hisoka laughs louder, burying his head in Illumi’s bloody chest.

“Oh, _baby_ ,” he croons, “aren’t you going to say hello?”


	2. Franklin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> franklin big dick, thats all i have to say <3
> 
> -ritz

“Oh,  _ baby _ ,” he croons, “aren’t you going to say hello?”

“Leave me alone,” Illumi huffs and pushes Hisoka away who giggles once more and then gets up, offering Illumi up to Franklin with a dramatic wave of his hands. Illumi can see the outline of his cock in his trousers, straining at the fabric and swallows. He looks... _ big _ . Really, really big. 

“Hello,” Franklin says and sits down on the bed, not touching Illumi, but close. Illumi sits up, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinises the other man. It’s not that often that people are that much taller than him - Hisoka has about an inch on him at best, but Franklin...Franklin towers over him. He’s never felt so small as he does now, sitting up on the bed, his head barely level with Franklin’s shoulder. 

He likes it. 

“My name is Franklin,” he says, though Illumi already knows. His voice is deep and smooth. He sounds like melted chocolate. Illumi wants to taste.

“Illumi Zoldyck,” he replies back, ingrained etiquette taking over for him. Franklin smiles gently and cocks his head to the side like a giant labrador. He’s much sweeter than he looks, Illumi thinks. He can’t help but relax and Franklin’s soft gaze and even softer voice.

“Yes, I know,” he says, and shuffles just a little closer. Illumi blinks up at him owlishly, swallowing through the dryness in his mouth when Franklin cups his face with one massive hand. He could crush him, but he won’t. To be in the presence of that much strength is intoxicating and Illumi feels drawn to it, to him, like a moth to flame. 

“Can I kiss you?” Franklin asks and Illumi is up on his knees, mouth pressed against Franklin’s and loose hair falling into both of their faces before he actually says ‘yes’. Franklin chuckles and gentles the frantic kiss, wrapping an arm around Illumi’s tiny waist and slipping his tongue into Illumi’s mouth. It’s not chaste but it’s...elegant, refined in a way it hasn’t been since this night started and it makes Illumi dizzy with want.

Franklin’s going to take very good care of him, he’s sure. 

“What,” Illumi begins as he pulls away, shuddering at the flare in Franklin’s eyes, “what do you want me to call you?” He knows his name is Franklin, he knows it is, it’s just...well, he thinks Franklin’s the type of man to want to be called something different in bed. 

“Sir will do quite nicely, won’t it?” Franklin asks, asking for consent. Illumi shivers and nods.

“Yes, Sir,” he says under his breath and Franklin kisses him again, lips spit-slick and wet. He uses his grip, just one hand, on Illumi’s waist to press him back down against the bed, keeping his lips on his the whole time. Illumi sighs and it sounds far too contented.

“That’s a good boy,” Franklin praises and runs his hands down the length of Illumi’s body, settling between his knees. He’s still sitting, legs hanging off the side of the bed and feet on the floor, and he has one of Illumi’s thighs thrown over his lap so he can loom over him. 

“You’re so small, little one,” Franklin whispers under his breath and listen, Illumi doesn’t have a size kink, he  _ doesn’t _ , but there’s something about the way Franklin says ‘little one’, something about the way that when he wraps his hands around Illumi’s waist, his thumbs meet at the middle, something about how  _ big _ he is compared to Illumi that makes his insides twist up in pleasure. 

“Yes, Sir,” Illumi agrees and tips his head back, staring at the ceiling as he tries to catch his breath. His mind goes immediately to the size of Franklin’s cock (and refuses to think about  _ Uvogin’s _ , because there’s only so much it can take) and he quivers. “Sir?”

“Yes, little one?” Franklin asks, swiping his thumb over the raw edges of Illumi’s bite wound. Another question springs to Illumi’s mind and he huffs, trying to figure out which he should ask first. “Little one?” Franklin says again, bending to kiss his right shoulder, just above the mangled flesh. Illumi trembles in his arms, arching his back and shutting his eyes again.

“I- will it. Will it hurt?” he asks and Franklin furrows his brow in confusion. Illumi gulps and shifts his leg so his thigh brushes against the giant, straining cock hidden away in Franklin’s jumpsuit. Franklin hisses between his teeth at the touch and Illumi can’t help but smile smugly, full of pride that he could elicit that sort of reaction from someone who seemed so composed. 

“Of course not, sweetheart,” Franklin murmurs and Illumi isn’t sure if he’s thrilled at the news or not. He’s not used to being treated so tenderly in bed, not the full way through - he prefers it rough and quick and hard with Hisoka, and so does his fiance. This is all rather new. “I’ll stretch you out for hours if that’s what it takes. Get you wet and loose and open for me so I can slide right in,” he promises and pecks Illumi lightly. “Gonna take such good care of my little one,” he whispers and oh, Illumi could come just from that velvety voice in his ear and Franklin’s hands stroking up and down his quivering body. 

“S-stretch me?” Illumi asks, though he knows exactly what Franklin means. 

“Uh huh,” Franklin replies, and holds up his left hand for Illumi to see. His fingers are thick, really thick. Illumi’s mouth waters at the idea of them, two, three, inside of him. “They might be a little big for you to take at first, little one,” Franklin sighs, and then laces their hands together, bringing them both down to Illumi’s pussy. “We can start with your fingers, though, can’t we?”

“Yes, yes, Sir,” Illumi says breathlessly, letting Franklin guide two of his own fingers inside his sloppy cunt, mewling as he’s filled again. Franklin hums in appreciation and starts to run his hands over Illumi’s lithe form again, the tips of his fingers scratching against Nobunaga’s mark. It reminds Illumi of his other question. 

“Sir?”

“What is it, little one?” Franklin asks, ducking his head to pull one of Illumi’s hard nipples into his mouth, laving his tongue over it again and again. Illumi’s not even that sensitive there, but anything Franklin does to him makes him feel good. He whimpers and runs his fingers through Franklin’s hair, the other hand still thrusting slowly into his hole. “Illumi?” Franklin says and it’s only that he’s used his real name that Illumi manages to come back to himself at all.

“Are you going to bite me? Sir,” he remembers to tack on at the end. He wants to feel Franklin’s teeth close around his flesh, wants to feel the wound throb in time with his heartbeat when Franklin finally fucks him. 

“Not just yet,” Franklin says and for some reason, Illumi flushes and wants to cry. “Hey, hey, now,” Franklin croons and Illumi burns even redder at the fact he’s been spotted. He slips his fingers out of his hole and tucks his head down to hide in Franklin’s neck, curling both hands around his massive shoulders so he can’t be pulled away. “Shh, shh, little one, what’s wrong?”

“Want your mark,” Illumi sniffles, absolutely mortified that he’s so emotional at the idea that Franklin won’t give him what he wants. Franklin pulls him away and Illumi huffs at himself, feeling stupid that he ever thought he’d be able to resist Franklin when he’s clearly so much stronger. Illumi’s like a ragdoll in comparison. 

“Shh, don’t cry, I’ve got you,” Franklin soothes and it only makes Illumi want to cry more. Tears gather on his lashes, clumping them together and blurring his vision and Franklin coos, bending down the press the tenderest of kisses to each closed eye. 

“Please, Sir, please, I need it,” Illumi whines, tossing his head to the side when Franklin tries to kiss him petulantly. Franklin sighs and leans back and Illumi’s eyes snap open in panic. “Sir, Sir, I’m sorry, please, don’t go-”   
  


“Hey, now, hey,” Franklin says, patting Illumi’s thigh like he might a skittish animal to calm them. “Sir’s just pulling back to show you something, I’m not gonna be gone for long,” he assures and then pulls something out of the pocket at the front of his jumpsuit. It takes Illumi a moment to realise what it is exactly, but when he does, he wants to cry again, for an entirely different reason. 

It’s a collar, pretty black lace with a scalloped edge on the top and bottom - there’s a bow that Illumi aches to touch, front and centre in the collar, and in the loop of the bow, there’s a metal o-ring and a bright, clear jewel suspended in its middle from the loop too. At the bottom of the ring, there’s a much smaller clasp, something that could house chains if Franklin decided to harness him. 

It’s pretty and dainty and gorgeous and Illumi feels like something precious to even be allowed to look at it. 

“Can I put it on you, little one?” Franklin asked, and Illumi knows he could give him any answer and he’d accept it. 

“ _ Please _ ,” he whispers and Franklin smiles, tugging him gently until Illumi’s rearranged, straddling his lap. His thighs have to spread wide to splay on either side of Franklin’s wide hips and it puts him deliciously on display. 

“Lift you head, baby,” Franklin says and Illumi does, exposing the vulnerable skin of his throat and lifting his loose hairs out of the way so Franklin can close the latch at the back of the collar without anything getting caught. With the weight of the collar around his neck, Illumi feels something slip into place - his heart feels full, but light. 

“There we go,” Franklin praises, and Illumi drops his hands back down to Franklin’s shoulders, shuddering involuntarily at the feel of the collar. It’s not uncomfortable like some lace was, nor was it heavy and unyielding like leather. It feels like satin around his neck and every time he swallows, his throat bobs and the o-ring and the suspended diamond brushes against his heated skin. It serves as a constant reminder as to who he belongs too and he never wants to forget it. 

“The diamond,” Franklin says, lifting it away from the rest of the collar so it catches the light, gleaming. “It’s from Kukuroo Mountain, right from the very depths. I went to find it once we knew you’d be joining us,” he admits and Illumi moans, resting his forehead against Franklin’s and kissing him, just once. He wonders if he was the silent intruder his parents had told him about, and then Franklin's speaking again and he really doesn't want to be thinking of his parents. 

“Wanted you to have a reminder of where you came from,” Franklin says and Illumi nods, because he could never forget. “Wanted you to be sure who you belong to now though, too,” he adds. Illumi shivers. “You’re the Troupe’s now, you understand?”

“Yes, yes, I understand, Sir,” Illumi whispers, fingers going to the collar unbidden. He fiddles with it, tracing his fingers over the scalloped edge and whines, high in his throat. “It feels so good, Sir, so soft.”

“Only the best for my little one,” Franklin says and captures Illumi’s lips, tipping him into a devouring kiss. Illumi lets him take his fill, pliant and relaxed in his Sir’s arms. “Aren’t you going to say thank you?” Franklin asks and Illumi seems to come to life, nodding sharply. 

He’s sliding off Franklin’s lap to plummet between his thighs, kneeling between his legs, before Franklin can tell him not to. He wants to give Franklin something, anything, and he thinks the best thing for the both of them right now is Illumi’s mouth wrapped around that perfect cock, still hidden away under his jumpsuit. 

“Hey, none of that,” Franklin says, smiling in amusement. He doesn’t have to bend down far to pick Illumi up by his hips, settling him back down on his lap. “Sir would love your mouth, but he wants to see you come again, okay?”

“O-oh,” Illumi says, rocking his hips down so his clit bounces off Franklin’s thigh and moaning. “Yes, yes, Sir. Whatever you want.”

“Don’t say that,” Franklin says and his face pinches. He looks pained. “You couldn’t handle all the things I want to do to you. Don’t tempt me, little one.” He lifts Illumi back up, cradles him to his chest and then lies down on the bed, so he’s smothering Illumi, pressing him down against the mattress. Illumi whines pitifully, both at the words and at the position. He feels so warm, so safe. 

“You look so beautiful with my collar around your neck,” Franklin whispers and tugs at the o-ring ever so lightly to entice Illumi into a kiss. Illumi wraps his arms around Franklin’s neck, splaying his hips as far as they’ll go so he can wrap his legs around him as well. “Shh, baby, I’ve got you, Sir’s got you.”

“Please, please, fuck me,” Illumi begs, desperate for it now. He’s been teetering on the edge of coming since Franklin first kissed him, since he asked to be called Sir, and now he feels like a frayed bundle of nerves. He’s ready for Franklin’s cock, he wants it  _ bad _ . 

“No,” Franklin says shortly and Illumi bursts into tears. Franklin licks his lips and then coos and him, gathering him up into a hug - Illumi feels so stupid, but it’s really only then that he realises Franklin’s getting off on seeing him distraught like this. “Oh, precious boy, don’t cry. Sir’s gotta stretch you out for his big cock, he’d split you apart otherwise.”

“Please, please, you can split me open, you can break me,” Illumi chants, scratching his nails down the wide expanse of Franklin’s back, writhing below him. “Please, I’ll die if you don’t give me your cock,  _ please _ , Sir.”

“Aw, baby, aren’t you being a little dramatic?” Franklin asks and Illumi shakes his head desperately. His fingers go to the shoulders of his jacket, trying to push it down so he can rid him of his jumpsuit too, and Franklin seems to finally have enough. He only needs one hand to grab both of Illumi’s wrists, pinning them to the bed above his head, and using the other to spread Illumi’s legs even wider and shove one of his fat fingers inside his empty cunt. 

“I told you I wanted to see you come again, didn’t I?” Franklin snaps and Illumi would react if he could actually hear anything, feel anything, but the weight of Franklin’s pointer finger against his g-spot. His eyes are unseeing and he knows his mouth is open on a silent wail, but he just can’t find it in himself to collect himself. 

“Does it feel good? Hm? You think you were ready for my cock when just my finger has you acting like this?” Franklin asks, driving his finger in deeper. It’s fairly short, but thick, thick enough that Illumi would think it was a cock if not for the way Franklin crooks it to rub at his g-spot again and again and again.

He wonders briefly what it would be like to take Franklin’s whole fist and then his mind goes blank - he’s about to come. 

“Sssir, Sir, ‘m close,” Illumi slurs, arching his back into Franklin’s fingers, clenching down as his orgasms creeps up on him, his legs twitching. He’s hot all over and he feels like he’s about to squirt, which is as hot as it is mortifying. “S-Sir, Sir, please,” he sobs, fighting against Franklin’s hold on his wrists. He wants to touch himself so badly. 

“Close, are you?” Franklin asks, and Illumi nods desperately. “Good boy, good, tell me when you’re about to come,” he orders and immediately Illumi is chanting that he’s right there, he’s right on the edge, just a little more and-

“Shh, good boy,” Franklin soothes, as he pulls out and pinches Illumi’s clit between his fingers so hard that his prospective orgasm seems to ebb and fade away. He hasn’t come. Franklin didn’t let him come. 

“Sir?” Illumi asks shakily and Franklin coos, kissing his cheek gently, where the skin is still wet with his tears. 

“Just want to draw it out a little longer,” Franklin says and then releases the hold on Illumi’s clit just to start rubbing at it insistently. Illumi loses his mind all over again, mewling softly as his orgasm starts to creep back up on him again, feeling heavier, stronger this time. He doesn’t have the wits to be upset at Franklin anymore for ruining his fun, because he’s so overwrought with pleasure that the only thing going through his mind is;

“Sir, Sir, Sir,” Illumi chants, nearing his crest again.

“That’s it, close again?” Franklin asks, fingers slipping through Illumi’s folds easily. He’s so wet that it’s embarrassing, especially when Franklin slips his finger back inside and Illumi’s pussy squelches, soaked with slick and spit and cum (both his own and Nobunaga’s). 

There’s something missing, Illumi thinks, and he’s about to start crying at his ever elusive orgasm when Franklin’s second finger teases at the swollen rim of his pussy, and  _ yes _ , yes, he’s going to come-

“Sir!” Illumi sobs when Franklin pulls out again, not even touching his clit this time. His wet hand seizes Illumi’s hip and holds on tight, like Franklin’s having trouble resisting Illumi’s spasming hole. 

“Shh, shh,” Franklin soothes, “Sir’s enjoying himself. Let me have my fun and then you can have yours, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Illumi sniffs, breath catching as a ghost of cool air catches his throbbing clit and he feels like he’ll come all over again. He’s so sensitive he could cry. He  _ is _ crying, great heaving sobs that wrack his chest and make his lungs burn. He’s not even sure exactly why he’s crying, but he knows he wants to come and he knows he wants Franklin’s cock.

Franklin sucks in air through his teeth and lets go of Illumi for a second to peel off his white jacket, throwing it to the other side of the bed. Illumi just lies there, twitching every so often, but otherwise still and...not quite relaxed, but trusting. He trusts Franklin will come back, will let him squirt all over his fingers and then will fuck him into next week. 

“Just a few more times, little one,” Franklin promises and circles the tip of his fingers around Illumi’s swollen rim. Illumi sighs as his finger drives home, buried to the hilt in a half-second. “You think you can take two?” Franklin asks and Illumi squirms, a little nervous. He could and it wouldn’t hurt, but the stretch wouldn’t be the most comfortable. 

Franklin can sense his hesitation obviously, because he takes one of Illumi’s hands, absolutely dwarfing it, and brings it down to his cunt. “My finger and one of yours,” Franklin says and Illumi nods shakily, sliding his pointer finger through the mess of fluids around his hole and then just thrusts it in.

It’s not that much more of a stretch, not really, but Illumi still scrunches his eyes closed and moans, hiding his face in the pillow. Franklin pulls back out before he’s ready and their rhythm is awkward for a moment before they figure it out and oh- yes. Yes. This is good, this is very good. 

“A-another, Sir?” Illumi asks, though it sounds more like he’s begging. Franklin hums in consideration and then nods and Illumi is quick to shove another one of his fingers inside. He feels like he’s preparing himself to take two cocks, knows that’s what Franklin’s dick is going to feel like. He’s gagging for it. 

“Okay, little one, take your fingers out,” Franklin says and Illumi obeys reluctantly, because he’s a good boy, but he’s also a slut. “That’s it, honey,” Franklin praises warmly and it makes the loss of that extra girth worth it. “You want to taste it, little one?”

Illumi’s pressing his fingers deep inside his mouth before he makes the conscious decision too and Franklin laughs. His eyes go wide as Illumi moans loudly, shoving the fingers harder against his tongue and sucking, laving his tongue between his spread fingers and whimpering. 

Franklin’s second finger comes just as Illumi’s dragging them out of his mouth and his resulting groan is deafening. Franklin makes a ‘mhm’ sound, like he’s praising Illumi and it makes him arc his spine and grind down against the thick digits spearing him open. 

“You doing good, baby boy?” Franklin asks, deliberately making a ‘come here’ gesture with his two fingers against Illumi’s g-spot, so all he answers with is a frantic whine. “That’s it, love, moan for me, moan for Sir.”

“Please, let me come,” Illumi begs as his orgasm builds and builds and then, once again, Franklin takes away any and all stimulation. Illumi doesn’t even feel human anymore, just a broken husk of a man with one true purpose - to come. Franklin doesn’t really seem to mind that he’s not communicating in anything but pleas and moans now. In fact, he seems to prefer it. 

Fucking pervert. 

“Shh,” Franklin coos as he edges Illumi again, for the fourth time and then the fifth and the sixth, until they’re at the seventh edge and Illumi’s just barely hanging on for the ride. 

As the seventh near orgasm fades away, Illumi sags against the sheets, feeling hazy and warm all over. He’s been shivering the past few minutes uncontrollably and his mouth is slack - he’s drooling everywhere and would probably be embarrassed if he could think critically about anything.

Franklin uses the collar to pull Illumi up and kisses him again and Illumi sobs, desperate. He’s beyond wanting to come, he just needs Franklin to press him down into the mattress and plow him. His hole is puffy and gaping, more than ready for Franklin’s cock - he’s been fucking him with two fingers the past twenty minutes, with very minimal complaints from the rest of the Trouple, who are all chomping at the bit, as desperate to see Illumi fucked by that mammoth cock as Illumi and Franklin are. 

“Oh, little one,” Franklin croons as Illumi squirms under his lips and tongue, bucking his hips against Franklin’s. He’s been hard this whole time, but hasn’t touched himself much more than to readjust himself in his jumpsuit and his show of control makes Illumi wetter. “You need more, don’t you? Hmm?”

“Please, please, please,” Illumi whispers, voice barely audible as Franklin moves his hand back down and thrusts his two soaked fingers back inside. His third finger teases at his rim and Illumi nods frantically, tilting his hips up to receive it. When it slides in, there’s no resistance, only an obscene slurping noise that Illumi whines at. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” Franklin asks and Illumi snarls, wild like an animal.

“I  _ am _ a good boy,” he snaps and Franklin laughs lowly and nods. “Please, please, I can’t take it,” Illumi whimpers straight afterwards, not aggressive for long. All he wants is to be filled, he’s stretched open more than enough. It’s just Franklin being mean. 

“Show Sir how much you want it, baby, put on a show for us,” Franklin whispers and Illumi doesn’t really know what he means but he starts rolling his hips, undulating against Franklin’s three fingers and whining, loud and high. Someone in the audience groans and Illumi flushes, hiding his face on instinct before Franklin’s pulling his hands away. 

“Sssir,” Illumi slurs and everything feels much hazier than he was expecting. He knows he’s moving, knows he’s moaning for Sir, but everything else has faded away like quicksand. He tries to cling on, but then SIr leans down and kisses him and the only thing he can sense anymore are those delightful fingers spreading him open.

“He goes down easy,” Sir says, though it isn’t to him. Someone hums in agreement and then the bed is dipping next to Illumi as someone sits down. He only has to turn his head to press his face against warm skin and smell death and sugar to know it’s his Daddy. 

“You wanna stay under, baby?” Daddy asks and Illumi nods slowly, blinking up at him and trying to make sense of the blotches of pink and purple and peach. He knows it’s his Daddy, but he can’t quite make him out. He feels good, like he’s floating. 

“Gonna fuck you now, little one,” Sir says and Illumi shudders and nods, trying to spread his legs wider but finding them split as far as they’ll go. Sir coos at him and gently lifts him up by the hips so he’s balanced on Sir’s folded knees, back and head still buried in the pillows. Daddy brushes his fingers through his hair and kisses his forehead soothingly. 

“You ready, baby?” Sir asks and Illumi whimpers, reaching for him blindly as he nods again. He’s been waiting so long and he wants it so bad and-

Sir’s  _ big _ . He’s only got the tip of his cock in, but Illumi feels like he’s being split open, just like Sir promised. 

“No, nonono,” he slurs when Sir pulls out, spreading him on the widest point of his mushroom head before pressing back in slowly, so slow that Illumi swears he can feel every millimetre of himself part for Sir’s giant cock. 

“No?” Sir asks softly and Illumi mewls. 

“Don’ pull out,” he whispers and Sir swears under his breath, hips bucking involuntarily and filling Illumi up with another inch of that gorgeous cock. A hand tickles the edge of his collar, smoothing down the tendon in his throat and Illumi whimpers again, arching into the touch. 

“Daddy,” he moans, hiding his face in Daddy’s thigh. Daddy hums for him to continue and he does, exposing his neck as Sir pauses, rubbing at his clit gently. “Oh, oh,” Illumi whines and then Sir stops so he can get his words out. “D’you like m’ collar, Daddy?” he asks once he’s caught his breath.

“Yes, baby doll, I love your collar,” Daddy says sincerely and runs his finger over the o-ring, circling it a few times. “Who got you this, then?”

“Mhmm, Si-Sir did, Daddy,” Illumi replies and tries to rock back down on Sir’s cock. Sir makes a noise in the back of his throat, something akin to a growl that has Illumi freezing - he understands now. He’s just there to  _ take it _ . 

“You want to come now, or later, little one?” Sir asks and Illumi’s chanting ‘now, now, now’ as he’s reminded of how close to the edge he is. Sir shushes him gently and parts his labia with his fingers, thumb rubbing against his clit with the lightest of touches. His hips are mostly still, just rocking backwards and forwards the tiniest bit. Illumi’s not sure why exactly until Sir shifts his hips and rocks again, his cockhead right up against his g-spot.

“O-oh, please,” Illumi mewls,rubbing his cheek against Daddy’s thigh again as his hands delve into his hair, scratching at his scalp. He loves this, loves being in subspace where he just has to float and let whoever’s fucking him have their fill of his warm, loose body. He’s never been more relaxed than he is right now, cradled between his Daddy and Sir, speared open on Sir’s thick cock.

“Nearly there, little one? Will you come for Sir?” Sir asks; it’s like Illumi’s hardwired to obey his commands because as soon as he asks, he feels his orgasm finally hit him. 

It radiates from his very core, coming in pulsing waves and Illumi’s mouth falls open on a wail as every inch of his body tingles and spasms. “S-s’r, Daddy, I’m-” he doesn’t even know what to say, who to call for. He feels like he’s lost his mind, just coming and coming and coming around Sir’s cock and on Sir’s fingers until he has absolutely nothing else to give.

“Oh, that’s it, little one,” Sir praises and then he starts to fuck him. 

“No!” Illumi shouts, even as he arches into the feeling, like a cat begging silently to be petted. “Oh, s’too much!”

“Aww, baby, is it too much? You want me to stop?” Sir asks and Illumi is about to nod instinctively when he continues, “don’t you want Sir to come? Hmm?” And the thing is, Illumi does, he really, really does.

“Inside, Sir,” he whimpers and Sir doesn’t respond other than to start thrusting again, grinding against Illumi’s sloppy hole. “Sir, come inside, please, fill me up,” Illumi reiterates and ah. That’s the reaction he was looking for.

Sir groans loudly, puts his hand on one of Illumi’s shoulders to pin him place and then goes wild, using him like a living cumbucket. Illumi shudders, in shock just a little at the strength of Sir’s thrusts that rock him backwards and forwards on the bed. Daddy’s hand curls around his face and brushes away his tears, moaning as he brings his thumb back up to taste him. 

“Fuck, you’re gaping round my cock,” Sir moans, “you’re so tiny, baby boy.”

Illumi whimpers, hips twitching and oh! “There!” he cries, twisting into the sensation. Sir’s cock dips away from his g-spot at the movement, but Daddy’s so good to him, he just reaches down and pins his hips to the bed so Sir can fuck him how he pleases. 

“How’s it feel, little one?” Sir asks, hips still pistoning against Illumi’s. He can barely register the feeling of that thick cock inside of him - it feels like his body’s shut off. He really does just feel like a toy for the Troupe’s amusement. “Hm, honey? How’s my cock feel?”

“So good, Sir,” Illumi whimpers and it does, it really does. His rim aches in that strange way he always aches, not quite pain but not quite comfortable either and in the moment like this, it just feels  _ good _ . “Oh, Sir, you’re so big, fuck, fuck-”

“I know, little one, I know,” Sir soothes and seems to fuck even deeper, so his balls slap loudly against Illumi’s ass every time he thrusts in. Illumi tenses at the feeling and his pussy goes taut and gushes around Sir’s cock with a lewd, wet noise. “Shh, shh,” Sir says and it’s only then Illumi realises he’s been wailing pathetically as he’s bounced on that huge dick. “It’s okay, baby, Sir’s so close.”

Sir’s heart softens at the sight of his tear-tracked cheeks and wobbling lip, but strangely, it just makes him rougher. Illumi grabs for his Daddy desperately as his body, already on the heels of one orgasm, tumbles into another and he squirts, wet and messy, all over Sir’s cock.

Sir’s fingers immediately go to his clit whilst Daddy starts to play with his neglected tits, rolling his nipple between his calloused fingers; it helps him ride out his orgasm and then helps him tumble into intense overstimulation again. He turns his head to gather a bunch of the bedding between his teeth to help keep him quiet, jaw and temples flexing with the death grip his teeth have on the sheets. 

“None of that,” Daddy admonishes and Illumi whines. He wants to be a good boy. “That’s it, we want to hear you.”

Illumi whimpers and clamps down on Sir’s cock as the other man groans loudly. He must be so, so, so close and the last thing he wants is for him to pull out when he finally does come, he wants to cockwarm him for a little bit, just a little bit,  _ please _ . 

“Hey, hey, you can warm me, don’t cry, sweet boy,” Sir says and oh. Illumi didn’t realise he was speaking out loud. Sir laughs, a little strangled, and fucks him harder. “You ready for it? Hm, little one? Want Sir to fill you up?”

“Oh, o-oh,” Illumi sobs, a desperate, pleading noise. He’s been waiting so long and he wants it so bad. Sir grunts and ducks his head down to kiss and suck at Illumi’s pretty, collared throat, nibbling just a little so that the bruise he leaves, just above the collar, is sure to turn purple. His hips stutter and lose their rhythm and then he comes with a loud moan, right up against Illumi’s ear. 

It’s wet and hot and Sir fucks him through it, milks every last drop of cum out for Illumi to have. He swears he felt it spurt against his battered walls even though it’s probably just his imagination, but he definitely does feel it leaking steadily out of his drenched hole. Sir moans at the sight and tilts his hips up so no more cum falls out and pulls out ever so slowly, so he can see the way Illumi’s pink hole stretches around his pulsing dick. 

“S-sir?” Illumi mewls, trying to reach for him but finding himself pinned down again by Daddy. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, he wanted to keep Sir’s cock inside, he’d been  _ promised _ . “Please,” he whispers and Sir shushes him, wiping his tears away. 

Sir shifts, turning Illumi onto his side using the grip he has on his upper thigh and then lies down behind him, so that they’re spooning; Illumi’s about to whine for his cock again when it presses hesitantly back inside and he sighs, melting into a puddle in Sir’s arms. Daddy shuffles down the bed too and kisses his open mouth gently, tucking his hair behind his ear. 

It feels so good to be held like this, Sir’s breath hot on the back of his neck as he recovers from his orgasm, Daddy running his hands up and down his sweat-slick body. Sir’s cock twitches inside of him and Illumi moans breathlessly, clenching down on it just a little. 

He’s about to drift off to sleep, knowing that the rest of the Troupe are more than happy for him to take a break, when a thought hits him and he almost starts crying for the millionth time that night. 

"Little one?" Sir asks, hearing the hitch in his voice before a sob bubbles up past his lips. "Tell me what's wrong," he says and it sounds like an order. Illumi grabs at him, pulls his arm around him tighter so he can cling to his hand. Daddy strokes his hair again and fiddles with the collar around his neck and Illumi whines, scared he's going to pull it off. 

“Hey, hey,” Sir says, patting his hip and going to pull out. Illumi sobs, seizing Sir’s thigh and clinging on tight, tight enough that his nails dig into his skin. “Hey,” Sir says, sharper this time and Illumi abruptly lets go. “I’m not going to pull out, but you ask nicely, you hear me? Good boys don’t scratch.”

“I’m a good boy, I’m good, I’m good,” Illumi whimpers, folding in on himself in his shame. 

“You are,” Sir assures him, “you just needed to be reminded. Sir’s not mad at you, come on, give me a kiss,” Sir asks and Illumi turns as best he can, pulling Sir in by his hair. His mouth is so much bigger than Illumi’s that it’s hard to do anything but just lie there and let Sir dominate him. When he pulls back, lips spit slick and wet, Illumi can’t help but think that if his mouth is that big, so must his teeth...his mark is going to be massive.

“You didn’t mark me,” Illumi says, lower lip wobbling as he tries not to cry. Sir had promised him and he wants it so bad, even worse than he wanted Sir’s cock. Sir frowns and shares a look with Daddy over Illumi’s shoulder and Illumi shudders. He can take it, he knows he can take it, but Sir and Daddy mustn’t be convinced. 

Illumi swallows hard. “Franklin,” he says, voice shaky. He doesn’t want to say it, it doesn’t feel right in his mouth, but he needs to make sure that Franklin knows he’s lucid enough to make his own decisions and the decision he’s made is that Franklin needs to bite him right the fuck now or he’ll...he’ll...God, he’ll probably just cry. He likes how strung out Franklin’s cock, still buried to the hilt inside of him, but softening steadily, has made him feel.

“Are you sure?” Franklin says and Illumi nods fiercely. Franklin shares another look with Hisoka over Illumi’s shoulder and Hisoka must nod too, because Franklin is asking where he wants it in the next moment. 

Where does he want it? His first time with Franklin felt special, more so than it did with Nobunaga and Machi. Maybe it has something to do with Franklin using a title, of him being  _ Illumi’s _ Sir, about Illumi possessing Franklin just as much as Franklin does him. Maybe it’s the collar, the fact he’d somehow broken into the Zoldyck estate to source a diamond from the mountain he grew up on, before he’d even met Illumi for the first time, at least properly. 

This is their first real time interacting and he’s so...they’re so...it’s- Illumi doesn’t even know how to explain it, but he knows his heart is full for Franklin. “My wrist,” he says eventually, holding his hand up for Franklin to take. “I want to be able to see it, always.”

Franklin doesn’t do him the disservice of asking if he’s sure again. Instead, he laces his thick fingers with Illumi’s much more slender ones and pulls his wrist up to his mouth. His tongue laves over the skin, teeth worrying the flesh for a few minutes - Illumi stares, transfixed, and the rest of the Troupe must be on the edge of their seats, because they don’t say anything either. It’s a special moment, for any of them to mark him, to claim him. He’s appreciative of the silence.

“Franklin,” he whispers when the anticipation is too much and he feels he might break. “Please.  _ Please _ .”

Franklin looks up from Illumi’s wrist to make eye contact with him and smiles. Illumi smiles back, soft and shaky and then Franklin bites down. 

It doesn’t hurt, not really, but it’s a different sensation than Nobunaga’s bite was, because this time he’s not coming so hard he passes out. The world boils down to just him and Franklin and Illumi basks in it, watching breathlessly as Franklin sinks his teeth in harder until the skin breaks delicately under the pressure. 

Blood wells up at the wound and Franklin swallows it down, tongue smoothing over the broken flesh over and over until the blood stops oozing. Illumi whimpers when he pulls back and kisses him, tasting metal on his tongue. He pulls away and lets Illumi look his fill - the bite is high enough up his wrist that half his sleeves won’t even cover it and it makes Illumi shiver. He feels like a child with a crush, heart beating frantically in his chest as he stares at the wound.

“Thank you,” he whispers, unprompted this time and kisses Franklin again, sucking the taste of him from his tongue. Franklin hums and licks at him, kissing down his throat until he reaches the collar, nipping at the bruise he left lightly until Illumi squirms.

The bite wound glistens in the evening light and Illumi sighs, soft and sated and ready to drop off to sleep. He knows the Troupe will let him rest before they push him again, so he’s not guilty when he lays his read back down, luxuriating in the sensation of Franklin’s cock still deep inside him as he’s spooned on both sides by people that clearly care for him very much.

“Franklin took such good care of you, didn’t he, sweetheart?” Hisoka purrs, although he’d obviously expected Franklin to be much rougher than he was. 

  
Illumi giggles.  _ Such _ good care, indeed. 


	3. Phinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its pakunoda and shalnarks turn next,,,,,,anyways,,,,,,,,

Franklin stays inside of him the whole time that he sleeps, only pulling out when the rest of the Troupe start piling back in and Illumi jolts awake. They’ve eaten, drunk a little and Machi’s clearly a bit tipsy. She holds her liquor the worst out of all of them and they’d be teasing her mercilessly if she wasn’t in the headspace where she could kill any one of them without a second thought. 

Illumi whimpers at the loss of Franklin’s girth, latching onto Hisoka in front of him, who also hadn’t left him for the half hour that he’d been dozing. He’d looked so peaceful, spread around Franklin’s soft cock, breathing deeply and calmly, that Hisoka couldn’t resist. He just had to stay and watch.

“Shh,” Hisoka says, rubbing Illumi’s back soothingly. Franklin seems hesitant to press a kiss to Illumi’s quivering shoulder now that their little session is over, but Illumi’s having none of it. He rolls over and makes grabbing hands at Franklin, who smiles gently, cupping his face in his hands and kissing him with such tenderness that Illumi wants to cry. 

"Gonna clean you up before everyone else gets back," Franklin murmurs as he steps back, disappearing into the en suite bathroom. Feitan and Chrollo are back in the bedroom, along with Machi, who's watching with a squint, head lolling to the side. Illumi honestly thinks Chrollo and Machi have come back in to stop Feitan from jumping Illumi's bones. He's sat besides Chrollo, Chrollo's arm around his shoulders as he vibrates in place, teeth grinding together. When Illumi catches his eye as he's watching Franklin leave to the bathroom, he doesn't look away; Illumi shivers, unsettled, and turns back to Hisoka. 

“Chrollo,” Feitan says quietly and Illumi shudders at his tone. Hisoka huffs a laugh and tips his face forward for a kiss. As their lips press together, Feitan speaks again and Illumi whimpers pathetically. “Chrollo, let me-” he snarls and then shuts up abruptly when Chrollo interrupts him. 

“If you don’t stop complaining, I won’t let you have him at all,” Chrollo says calmly and pulls Feitan closer to his side. Feitan squirms and grits his teeth but then falls still, breathing heavily. He’s so desperate for it that Illumi almost wants to spread his legs for him right now - but it’s Chrollo in charge of who gets to fuck him when, not him, and he’s a  _ good boy _ , he can follow the rules. 

Franklin’s just strolling back in, along with the rest of the Troupe, with a roll of bandages and a bottle of disinfectant, when Hisoka opens his mouth and ruins the strange calmness Feitan’s forced himself into. “You want to fuck him so bad it makes you look stupid,” he taunts and Feitan’s eyes snap away from Illumi to look at Hisoka.

“Feitan,” Franklin says warningly, but it obviously doesn’t work because the room is filled with Hisoka’s cackle and Chrollo’s quieter chuckles as Feitan launches himself off his seat at the bed. Franklin moves much quicker than Illumi thought him capable of, rounding the bed and catching Feitan midair by the throat as Illumi stiffens and folds in on himself, more than prepared for Feitan to have torn him to shreds. 

“I told you to behave,” Chrollo says serenely as Franklin closes his hand around Feitan’s tiny throat and slams him up against the bedroom wall. 

“Oh, was Feitan getting restless?” Pakunoda asks idly as she slips back into the room, a plate of fruit in her hands, meant for Illumi. They take such good care of him. 

“Starting to think he shouldn’t fuck Illumi tonight,” Franklin hisses and Feitan snarls, beating his fists against Franklin’s arms and baring his teeth. Illumi watches in awe as he contorts himself in Feitan’s grip, frenzied and practically frothing at the mouth, gaze turning to Illumi every so often and renewing his struggle. 

“He can fuck Illumi if he learns some manners,” Chrollo says, crossing one leg over the other and lounging back in his seat, as if he’s a king upon a throne. Franklin sours, shoving Feitan harder into the wall, who screeches, scratching four long lines down Franklin’s arm as he digs his nails in.

“He shouldn’t-”

“Do I need to remind you who’s in charge here?” Chrollo says and his tone hasn’t changed, but his eyes are cold and dark. Illumi shivers, watching the stand-off with heat in his belly Hisoka’s hand is around his neck, his thumb pressing in so that Illumi has to turn it, further towards Chrollo and Franklin, and Feitan, still pinned against the wall like an animal, and keep watching. 

“And do I need to remind you whose collar Illumi’s wearing?” Franklin snaps and Chrollo frowns. Feitan’s in the middle of trying to bite off Franklin’s hand, but he can barely fit one of his fingers in his mouth, just teething at it like a baby. Both men ignore him, as if he’s a fly they can’t even be bothered to swat at and it makes Feitan angrier. Illumi can’t drag his eyes away from the unnatural way he writhes against the wall, so frantic and frenzied, like a feral animal. 

“Stop fucking struggling,” Franklin snarls before Chrollo can say anything else, pulling Feitan away from the wall the tiniest bit, just to slam him into it so hard that the plaster cracks. Feitan moans lowly, his body slumping in Franklin’s grip as he blinks rapidly, trying to clear the fog from his mind. There’s blood on the wall, oozing from the back of Feitan’s head.

“Franklin-” Chrollo begins, mouth twitching to show off his teeth. He’s obviously annoyed at Franklin for trying to take charge of who gets to rail Illumi and when, and the possessiveness from both of them makes Illumi feel dizzy. 

“Someone’s in charge and it’s not either of you,” Hisoka calls, and Illumi shivers at his tone. He only sounds like this right before he’s about to tear someone to pieces. 

“God, he really is possessive of his toys,” Machi says in a stage-whisper to Shalnark, who laughs boyishly. Hisoka frowns and uses his grip on Illumi’s throat to guide his face towards him. 

“Illumi? You want Feitan to fuck you?” he asks softly and Illumi blinks. Hisoka must be able to sense his confusion because he continues, “you’re in charge here, baby. You’ve always been in charge. Nothing happens without your say-so.”

Oh. Well. That’s...Illumi likes that.

“Want it,” he whispers and then coughs to clear his throat. He sounds like he’s been fucked six ways to Sunday. “I want Feitan to fuck me.”

Franklin nods shortly and drops Feitan like a sack of potatoes; Illumi raises an eyebrow at the treatment, but doesn’t comment as Franklin steps away, picking the bandages and disinfectant up from the floor where he dropped them in his haste to stop Feitan. He sits on the bed, right besides Illumi, whilst Chrollo stands and tugs Feitan to his feet by his silky, black hair. 

“I’m going to collar you,” he says shortly and Feitan comes to life at that, growling loudly and snapping his teeth at Chrollo, who just furrows his brow and catches Feitan’s hands, pinning him to the ground with his whole body. He covers Feitan up and Illumi can’t see much more than his back as he fiddles with something that sounds metallic.

“Collar?” he asks softly as Franklin gently takes his wrist and begins to soak his bite wound in disinfectant. It’s not necessary, Illumi thinks to himself, but Franklin wants to do it, so he lets him. When he has to roll onto his so Franklin can reach Nobunaga’s mark on his right shoulder, his thighs rub together and he grimaces, feeling dry, congealed cum between his legs. Everything else inside him is still warm and when it dribbles out of his hole, he shivers. Hisoka smiles lewdly, but doesn’t comment on it as Franklin begins to wrap his wounds, worrying his tongue between his teeth. He looks far too cute. 

“Yes,” he says, finally, in reply to Illumi’s question. “Not like yours.”

He sounds...angry, Illumi thinks. “Sir?” he asks softly, worried he’s done something wrong. Franklin looks up at him and seems to melt, eyes brightening as he smiles. Illumi relaxes back into the pillow, glancing at Chrollo and Feitan every so often, distracted by Feitan’s yowling. 

“I’m not upset at you, little one,” Franklin says, “just don’t like that the Troupe wants to hurt you so badly.”

Illumi laughs. “You just edged me until I cried,” he states, because it’s a fact and everyone knows it. “You’re just as sadistic as the rest of us.”

Franklin finishes wrapping his wrists and tosses the bandages to the nightstand, where they fall off and topple to the floor. “I’m good at pretending, though, aren’t I?” he asks and kisses Illumi chastely before he can respond. Illumi hums into his mouth and when their lips part, Feitan and Chrollo have both separated too. 

Illumi understands what Franklin meant by ‘not like your collar’ now. 

It’s...he thinks it’s a dog collar. It's black and leather and there's a little ring at the front that has a leash attached. Chrollo's got it wrapped around his fist, Feitan sprawled out in front of his chair as he catches his breath - when he sees Illumi looking at him, he growls, fire in his eyes, and lurches towards him. 

Chrollo snaps his hand back so the collar bites into Feitan’s neck and he groans gutturally, falling unnaturally still. Illumi’s mesmerized by the blood that drips down from behind the collar, sitting up for a better view. Feitan’s eyes follow him from where he kneels silently between Chrollo’s legs, shivering as blood dribbles down his chest, staining his casual grey tank top. 

There’s spikes lining the inside of the collar - Illumi moans at the sight, mouth falling open unbidden as he studies the way they dig into Feitan’s skin, drawing blood where the leash has drawn the collar tight. “Come on, Fei,” Chrollo says, pulling at the leash again just to hear Feitan hiss between gritted teeth, “come sit on my lap.”

Feitan stands mechanically, careful to follow the lead when Chrollo yanks at it; he’s by Chrollo’s feet in an instant and Chrollo is manhandling him into his lap, Feitan so small he can straddle one knee. “Are you going to be a good dog now?” Chrollo asks, settling his hands on Feitan’s hips, who nods shakily. He looks cowed, for now.

“So sorry, Illumi,” Chrollo says. Illumi flushes at the attention. “I think he’s in rut right now, isn’t that right, Fei?” Feitan narrows his eyes, but stays obediently still. He really is a good dog. “But that’s alright - you are acting like a bitch in heat, after all.”

Illumi shudders at the words, pussy clenching around nothing - Hisoka laughs at his reaction and Franklin flushes, finally standing at returning to his seat besides Chrollo and Feitan, the latter of whom stiffens at his presence. He’s got bruises blooming at his throat already from where Franklin had choked him. 

“You want to eat?” Hisoka asks when Pakunoda sets down the plate of fruit on the nightstand next to them. Illumi hums, thoughtful. He doesn’t really want to, but he’s hungry, he supposes. Illumi’s always been taught to push past those feelings, so the concept of hunger feels abstract to him. He could go days without eating and be able to push past his hunger, but he’s being offered food and he knows Hisoka would want him to take it.

“A little,” he says finally and Hisoka nods, propping them both up against the headboard so he can feed him.

“Oh,” Illumi says when Hisoka leans over and pulls the plate towards them. It’s just strawberries and grapefruit, which is coincidentally the only fruit Illumi actually likes. He’d eat anything, because there’s no point in being choosy when he’s hungry but he likes these the best. 

“We know your favourites, so we went out and bought you some,” Pakunoda says, reclining in her stool. She’s smiling at him lazily and Illumi blushes, both at the remembrance of her touching herself as she watched him and also at the care she’d put into the plate of food. 

“That’s not true,” Shalnark corrects, “we stole them, actually. And by we, I mean me.”

Illumi snickers and opens his mouth for Hisoka when he taps his lips, letting him hand-feed him a slice of grapefruit. The flavour bursts on his tongue and he smiles, toes curling and nose scrunching. Hisoka smiles and kisses the tip of it, then pulls back and rubs his nose against Illumi’s. “Pretty doll,” he says and Illumi hums, taking Hisoka by the face so he can kiss him again. 

“Come on,” Hisoka says and slowly, but steadily, they work through the plate of fruit. Illumi’s lips are stained pink when they’re done and they feel sticky until Hisoka kisses the fruit juice from his skin. “Doing so well,” he praises and then there’s a glass of water pressed to his lips that he’s made to gulp down.

“How are you feeling, Illumi?” Chrollo asks and Illumi hums, swallowing the water that’s in his mouth and nodding. “No. I want your words,” Chrollo says, “you can just tell me your colour if you don’t want to say anything else. Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green tells us you’re good. That you want to keep going.”

Illumi nods again. He knows what his colours mean, he’s been using them rather extensively with Hisoka since they started having sex. He’s not particularly vanilla. “Illumi?” Chrollo asks again and Illumi makes a little ‘oh’ noise. He’d forgotten to answer. “Tell me your colour.”

“I’m green,” Illumi says and then looks at Chrollo, Feitan still balanced on his lap, but looking much calmer. “I...colour?”

Chrollo glances at Hisoka to explain. He thinks he knows what Illumi’s asking, though it’s not something he’s ever been asked in a scene before. “He likes to know that you’re all okay, too,” Hisoka says and Illumi repeats his question, softer and shyer this time. 

“Up, Fei,” Chrollo says and Feitan slides off his lap, just like a dog. Chrollo stands, handing the leash off to Franklin as he crosses the room to the bed. Illumi licks his lips when he sits down on the bed and reaches for him, fingers shooting to the belt of his trousers. He feels achingly empty and if Chrollo wants to fuck him now, he’s more than happy to spread his legs. 

“Hey, not just yet,” Chrollo says softly, catching his hands and bringing them up to his chest, gently pulling Illumi towards him. “Come on, on my lap,” Chrollo guides and Illumi flushes when he shuffles onto his knees and his hole flexes around the cum Franklin and Nobunaga have fucked inside him. 

Once he’s recovered from his embarrassment, he shifts into Chrollo’s lap, Hisoka watching them intently. Actually, everyone’s watching them - Illumi feels so very pretty under their scrutiny. “Eyes on me, darling,” Chrollo says and tucks his fingers under Illumi’s chin so he can guide his face towards him. 

“You’re so precious,” Chrollo says and kisses him, so softly that Illumi barely feels the pressure of his lips. A tongue swipes at his bottom lip and instinctively, Illumi opens his mouth for Chrollo. Instead, the other man pulls away and rubs at his lips with his thumb, dipping inside just a little before pulling back completely and wrapping his hands around Illumi’s tiny waist.

“Go on, darling,” Chrollo says, “ask me my colour again.”

“What’s your colour?” Illumi asks, tipping his head against Chrollo’s when he whispers back ‘green’ in a warm voice. “What about…”

“Green,” Feitan says, though his voice is gruff and strained. 

“I’m green, too, little one,” Franklin follows up and Illumi shudders, pressing closer to Chrollo who shushes him gently so he can hear the rest of the Troupe chorus their answers. There’s no hesitation in any of their ‘greens’ and when it finally comes to Hisoka, who whispers his own colour - another green - right into Illumi’s ear, Illumi feels unbearably happy. He likes to know that everyone’s enjoying themselves as much as he is, that he’s doing well, that they trust him enough to be truthful with their colour.

“Ready to start again?” Chrollo asks and Illumi nods, letting Chrollo lie him back down against the pillows. Hisoka smooths a hand through his hair, obviously not ready to stand up and leave Illumi alone again. “Who next, hm?” Chrollo wonders aloud and then turns to Feitan. “Fei?”

Feitan’s eyes light up and he looks like he’s about to launch himself at Illumi again when Chrollo takes the leash back and continues, “who do you think I should let have Illumi next? You can’t choose yourself, puppy, that’s just being selfish.”

“Phinks,” Feitan grits out immediately and Chrollo laughs. “You said I could choose.”

“Mmhm, I did, didn’t I? Go on, Phinks,” Chrollo says and sits, pulling Feitan back into his lap. “Be a good dog and I’ll let you have a taste a little later, alright?” he murmurs into Feitan’s ear and Feitan’s nodding immediately, grinding down against Chrollo’s thigh, seemingly unconsciously. 

“Hey, there, princess,” Phinks says and Illumi tears his gaze away from Feitan to greet Phinks, who’s sat down on the bed beside Illumi. “You’ve made such a mess, haven’t you?”

“Yes,” Illumi says, because it’s true. The bedsheets are streaked with blood and cum and sweat and saliva and now, fruit juice too. He wonders if they’ll even be able to get the stains out, or if they’ll have to throw the sheets out every time they fuck him. “Would you like me to call you something?”

“Just Phinks is fine,” Phinks says and then meets Hisoka’s gaze. “Or Daddy, if that’s what you want,” he adds, snickering when Hisoka frowns, playing card between his fingers in an instant. “Your Daddy doesn’t seem to like that idea all that much,” he laughs and Illumi hums. 

Phinks doesn’t seem bothered by Hisoka’s threat, just ducks his head and presses his mouth against Illumi’s, much harder than anyone else has dared. Hisoka makes a warning noise, and rather than pull back, Phinks slips his hand around Illumi’s throat and squeezes.

“You look so pretty gasping for air, princess,” Phinks murmurs, still pressed against Illumi’s mouth, and swallows the resulting moan. Illumi knows his mouth is going to be bruised, probably bleeding too, by the end of the night. Phinks is kissing him so hard that his teeth grind against the inside of his lip and it isn’t long before Illumi tastes blood. 

“Mmhm, that’s what I was looking for,” Phinks says and finally pulls back. Illumi licks his lips, tongue spreading the blood so he looks like he’s got lipstick smeared everywhere. Phinks follows the movement and licks his own lips.

“Do I need to stretch you out again, do you think?” Phinks asks and spreads Illumi’s legs, pushing his index finger through the mess of Illumi’s hole and stuffing him full. Illumi’s head spins and he moans, far beyond embarrassment when it comes to making noises. 

“God, I’ve missed hearing that,” Nobunaga sighs and Shizuku turns to him with a furrowed brow. 

“Didn’t you threaten to cut his throat if he made noise?” she asks, tucking her hair behind her ear. Illumi quite likes her - she seems like she’s going to treat him quite nicely. He’s hit with the idea of 69’ing with her and whimpers, folding his legs at the knee and reaching down to hold himself open for Phinks, who groans at the submission. 

“Great fucking point, Shizuku,” Machi says, like it’s a taunt and Nobunaga huffs loudly. 

“I made him cum, didn’t I?” he asks, as if he’s the only one to have done it. Phinks looks at the three of them over his shoulder and tilts his head pointedly to where Illumi’s spread out below him. “Great fucking point, Phinks,” Nobunaga says quietely, echoing Machi’s words, and settling in for the show. 

“How many times have you come now, princess?” Phinks asks as he fucks another finger into Illumi’s wet cunt, laughing at the sordid squelching noise it makes when he twists those fingers, rubbing up against Illumi’s g-spot. 

Illumi tries to quell the high-pitched moan, but Phinks senses it rising in his throat and uses his other hand to slide through Illumi’s folds and circle his clit. Illumi’s whine bursts from his mouth and he lets go of one of his thighs to slap his hand over his mouth. Okay, maybe he isn’t quite done being embarrassed at his own noises. 

“It’s got to have been at least four, hm?” Phinks says and Illumi can’t even remember the question. “Is that why you’re so loose? Or is that Franklin’s doing? Did his big cock wreck you, princess?”

Illumi whimpers, dizzy at being faced with so many questions with Phinks’ fingers still rubbing at his g-spot like it’s his job. He feels his orgasm building in his stomach already - Phinks knows what he’s doing. “Oh, princess, you’re getting so tight around my fingers, just like a virgin. Are you close, honey? Hm?”

“Y-yes, yes, I’m close,” Illumi says and Phinks hums, sucking his fingers into his mouth so they’re wet when he returns them to Illumi’s clit. “I want your cock, Phinks.”

“You do? Well, I want to see my princess come,” Phinks says and lowers his head to suck Illumi’s clit into his mouth. Illumi shrieks, obviously not expecting the pleasure, and bucks his hips against Phinks’ face. “Mmhm, you taste so good, Illumi,” Phinks moans, running the tip of his tongue through Illumi’s soaked folds. He must be tasting Franklin and Nobunaga’s cum too, if there’s any actually left inside of Illumi, but he’s still groaning like it’s the best meal he’s ever had. 

“You’re everyone’s wet dream, you know that, princess?” Phinks asks and then does something with his tongue and Illumi whimpers as his orgasm washes over him, every muscle locking in place and eyes rolling back as he rocks helplessly on Phinks’ tongue. 

He’s only just finished convulsing when his fisted hand is grabbed suddenly and Phinks guides it to his own crotch. “You can touch, you know,” he says and Illumi takes him up on his offer immediately, fingers scrabbling for Phinks’ zipper. His knuckles keep brushing against Phinks’ bulge as he fiddles and he moans as that heat presses against him. 

Finally, Illumi manages to loosen the trousers enough to slip Phinks’ cock free - the second he sees it, saliva floods his mouth and his cunt clenches, disappointingly empty once again. It’s not even that he’s that big, because since getting split open on Franklin’s giant cock, the only thing Illumi’s going to view as big is probably Uvogin’s. It’s more that...well, it’s just that it’s a cock, really.

Illumi’s a whore for anything that can fill him up now, kind of wants...God, kind of wants to be tied up and used as a doll for a few days, like a living fleshlight for them all. He wouldn’t have to think, wouldn’t have to speak, would just be there to be used any way that they see fit. He’d be so full of their cum by the end of it that they wouldn’t even be able to stuff their cocks inside without it spilling out, fuck, he wants it  _ bad _ . 

“What’s on your mind, princess?” Phinks asks and Illumi shrugs.

“Want to suck you off,” he says, rather than repeat any details of his little fantasy. Maybe he’ll tell them all one day, but for now he’ll save it for a rainy day when he feels the urge to get himself off and wants to think about something extra special. Most of tonight is probably going to come out then, too.

“Mhm, don’t care what you want,” Phinks says, and Illumi pouts, sagging back against the bed. “If you’re that desperate for my cock, why don’t you show me?”

“Show you?” Illumi asks and Phinks nods, motioning for Illumi to come closer so he has the room to switch their positions. He’s propped up against the headboard, trousers coming off at some point during the transition, with Illumi between his knees, eyes darting between Phinks’ face and his dripping cock. Precum bubbles at the tip and Illumi’s mouth waters again.

“You wanna take a ride, princess?” Phinks asks and Illumi nods immediately. “Show me how much you want that dick, come on,” Phinks encourages as Illumi shuffles closer, throwing his knees over Phinks’ hips to straddle him and lining his hole up with his cockhead. Cum dribbles out and he whimpers, mortified.

“Rub my head against your pretty clit first, princess,” Phinks says, just as Illumi’s about to sink down. He whines, but does as he’s told because he’s a good slut, a good bitch, a good boy. “Good princess,” Phinks moans as Illumi takes him daintily in his hand and grinds his wet tip against his throbbing clit. Illumi adds the praise to the list of compliments he’s been called tonight and blushes bright, bright red.

“Okay, honey, that’s enough, you can-” Phinks doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Illumi is rocking his hips forward, cockhead catching on his twitching hole - the moment it does, Illumi half sighs, half moans and drops down, ass slapping against Phinks’ splayed thighs. “Christ, you really were desperate for it, huh?”

“Oh, God, yes, yes, so desperate,” Illumi says and rolls his hips gingerly. Hisoka doesn’t usually let him ride, so it’s something that’s somewhat new for Illumi, but he’s always been a quick learner. Phinks looks up at him like he hung the moon and stars in the sky and he huffs, knows that he can do this, he can make Phinks feel good. 

“Tell me you’re our slut,” Phinks says and Illumi whimpers. Phinks spanks him and though it doesn’t hurt, Illumi does rock forward and his cunt spasms helplessly around Phinks’ cock. “Say it, princess.”

“I’m the Troupe’s slut,” Illumi whispers and Phinks spanks him again. He whines and grinds his hips and there comes another slap. “W-what-”

“Louder, princess. Want everyone to hear,” Phinks says, which is stupid, really, because everyone’s on the edge of their seats trying to listen to him anyways. Illumi huffs and rises up on his knees, slamming back down just to watch Phinks lose his breath and lose his cool all at once. “Princess, I told you to do something,” he snaps and grabs Illumi by the hips, shoving him as far down as possible and holding him there.

“Fuck, I- Daddy!” Illumi shrieks, breath hitching in his throat as Phinks’ dick spears him open. He’s so deep, he’s so, so, so deep; he couldn’t fully appreciate how far Franklin’s dick reached inside him when he was as much into subspace as he had been, but now he has nothing to focus on but Phinks’ cock. He thinks he might be longer than Hisoka, actually, now that he can feel him as deep as he can manage.

“Daddy’s not going to help you,” Hisoka says and Illumi wails, trying to fight Phinks’ hold on his hips and getting slapped for his troubles. “Oh, do be kind to his face,” Hisoka pouts, but he doesn’t stop Phinks from slapping Illumi again when he tries to twist away. 

Illumi croaks out a desperate groan, tears welling up in his eyes again when Phinks bucks his hips, as if it’s somehow possible to get any deeper. Maybe it is - it sure feels like he’d split him open deeper. “You know what I want to hear, princess,” he hisses and Illumi narrows his eyes. He doesn’t know what’s made him want to act like a brat, but the way it makes the nerve in Phinks’ temple jump makes him want to be worse.

“No,” he gasps and clenches down on Phinks’ dick just to get him to thrust up again. He tips his head back and groans at Illumi’s petulance and Illumi stares at the exposed length of his throat. His head’s in the clouds, which probably explains his lack of filter when he says, “it would be so easy to kill you in this position.”

The room falls quiet. All Illumi can hear is his own breathing and then the sick squelch of his cunt when Phinks pulls out and flips them over, slamming Illumi down against the bed and wrapping his hands around his throat. 

“You fucking  _ whore _ ,” Phinks bites out and Illumi squirms, beating his fists against Phinks’ arms. Phinks ignores him and shoves his hips against Illumi’s pubic bone, grinding until the head of his dick catches on his hole again and he can shove inside, starting up a brutal pace as soon as he’s buried in that slick, wet warmth. 

"Illumi, darling, you know better than to threaten people like that," Hisoka admonishes, sounding far too pleased at the turn of events.

“Can I tie him up?” Phinks asks lowly and Illumi sobs and shakes his head desperately. He opens his mouth to complain and a wail comes out instead as Phinks ruts angrily against his sweet spot. “What’s your safeword, Illumi?”

“Ah, red!” Illumi cries, twisting in Phinks’ hold.

“And do you want to use it?” Phinks snaps and Illumi shakes his head again, whispering ‘no, no, no’ frantically as Phinks does his best to try and plow him into the mattress. “No? So shut the fuck up then,” he snarls and shoves his hands over his head so Hisoka can lean over and use his bungee gum to bind them together. Illumi can still move them, though not separately from one another, and he can’t see but he’s sure Hisoka’s holding the other end of his nen as if it’s a leash, just like Chrollo’s doing for Feitan.

“You gonna tell me what I wanted to hear now, whore? Huh?” Phinks asks breathlessly, pinching one of Ilumi’s nipples so tight that it’s sure to swell and purple when he lets go. “Come on, loud as I wanted it.”

“I’m the Troupe’s slut!” Illumi sobs and mewls when it just seems to make Phinks fuck him harder. He’s so loose from everything he’s made to take that his cock keeps slipping out, but Phinks is nothing if not relentless. 

“You think you’re anything but a slut for us to fuck? Huh? We could find someone like you anywhere we looked, you’re not fucking  _ special _ ,” Phinks spits. Illumi knows he’s just saying things to make him angry, and it works, but it also...it makes him wetter too.

"Oh, look at your lovely little clit, it's all swollen. Does this hurt, baby?" Hisoka asks gleefully and Illumi scowls as he reaches across to play with him, because he knows that it does. There’s something about overstimulation, about being forced to come over and over and over until he physically can’t anymore, God, it’s  _ addicting _ . 

“Fuck, you gonna come again, princess?” Phinks asks and Illumi nods. He hasn’t actually considered the question, but with Phinks’ cock battering his insides and Hisoka flicking at his clit every time he makes a noise, he thinks he probably is quite close. It’s harder to tell at this point, when he’s come so many times and he feels almost numb, but he’s certain he’s-

“Oh, fuck!” Illumi moans, high and girlish, but he doesn’t even care because, “I’m coming, I’m coming, please, please, please.”

Phinks moans as he fucks him through it, hips grinding in dirty circles against Illumi’s, like he’s trying to fuck directly into Illumi’s womb. The thought makes him shudder and he almost feels like he’s about to come again.

"You're even looser now you've come," Phinks hisses between his teeth, yanking Illumi down by his hips. Illumi feels scored open by his cock, bruised and battered from the inside. Phinks doesn't seem to care. 

"That's how bodies  _ work, _ " he snaps and Phinks darkens, slapping him with the back of his hand, hard. Illumi splutters, disorientated by the hit and before he's come back to himself, Phinks has pulled out. He calls out to Feitan for something and Illumi catches sight of a long, curved thing thrown his way before it's shoved unceremoniously inside of Illumi's pussy. He arches his back at the extra stretch and then whines as Phinks presses his cock back inside. Illumi can barely feel Phinks' thrusts, just something unyielding and solid moving ever so slightly. It doesn't press against any of his good spots and he's confused.

"It's a fleshlight, dear," Hisoka explains and Illumi can't bite back his howl of mortification as Phinks doubles down and starts fucking him - or rather, the fleshlight inside of him - even harder. Phinks groans at the noise and in return, Illumi snaps his mouth shut. "There's no need to be like that," Hisoka frowns, shoving two fingers between Illumi's red-bitten lips and prying his mouth open. A throaty moan tumbles out without Illumi's consent and he whines in embarrassment.

He's just…he's just being used as a toy for Phinks' pleasure, God, not even that, he's just a home for Phinks' toys. It's  _ mortifying _ . 

"Take it out," he sobs around the fingers and Phinks tuts. 

"Maybe if you weren't such a loose whore, you wouldn't need it. You gonna prove to me you deserve my cock?" Illumi nods desperately and somewhere in the room comes a chorus of mocking laughter. Phinks seems to ignore it though, because after a moment of consideration, he pulls himself and the fleshlight out. It's dripping, absolutely  _ drenched _ and Illumi flushes at its strange, alien shape before it's tossed to the bed and Phinks has shoved back inside. 

"O-oh!" Illumi shouts, trying to close his legs reflexively. Phinks snarls at him and he spreads them wide again, trying his hardest to focus on contracting all his muscles so Phinks has a tight, little fuckhole to abuse.

"Phinks is punishing you so well, baby. Aren't you gonna say thank you?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Illumi chants, twisting his neck to hide his face in his arm when Phinks shifts his body and starts to fuck right against the sweet spot inside of him. He gushes slick again and the noises are so foul, they make even Hisoka's ears burn.

"Little slut," Phinks hisses and Illumi screams as he comes. Phinks doesn't even let him ride it out - he's still twitching his way through it when the other man pulls out and seizes the fleshlight again. "You're gaping so wide I could put my fist inside you no problem," he spits and it doesn't sound like praise.

He's just lining the toy up with Illumi's hole when the assassin regains his wits. "No, no, please, I'll be good, I'll be a good slut, _ please _ ," he babbles, barely in control of his own words.

Phinks pauses. "Oh?" he says and slips the very tip of the toy inside. Illumi shrieks and kicks involuntarily and Phinks grabs his foot, lurching at him so violently that Hisoka is almost jostled off the bed from his spot against Illumi's side. "If you're going to act like a brat, I'm going to fuck you like one," he snaps and Illumi doesn't even know what else to offer him but;

"You can have my other hole," he whimpers and Phinks freezes. When he meets Illumi's eyes, they're dark, but warm. "It's- it would- it would be tighter. Wouldn't it?" Illumi stutters and Phinks nods silently, studying Illumi like a predator might its prey.

"Do we have lube, Hisoka?" he asks and Illumi feels warmed at how kind Phinks is.

Hisoka isn't so kind.

"You could use his cum. But otherwise, no," he says shortly, even though Illumi knows it's a bold faced lie. Hisoka has lube of every variety; colour, taste, smell, hell, even down to whether or not it's sparkly. He's just being a dick.

"Guess I'll have to make you come again," Phinks sighs, like it's a chore.

Illumi shudders. "But, I'm..." he begins and then trails off. He's soaked down there and Phinks' cock is so wet he could probably fuck his ass with barely any prep anyways, but... well, maybe Illumi does want to come again. 

“Come on, slut, turn over,” Phinks says and seizes Illumi by the hips to flip him onto his stomach so Illumi doesn’t have to wriggle gracelessly and do it himself. A thumb smears against his asshole, just barely dipping inside and Illumi whimpers. He wishes it would hurt more, he really does. 

“Oh, baby, you’re such a precious, little whore, you know that?” Phinks says and spits against Illumi’s hole just to see it twitch and flex. His fingers dip shallowly into Illumi’s pussy, just to get them wet, so he can spread the slick around Illumi’s tiny rim, chuckling when he tries to tilt his hips away. 

“You’re gonna look so pretty hanging off my dick, princess,” Phinks snarls and pushes a finger inside. The stretch burns in that strange, abstract way and Illumi whimpers. Phinks spits again and then there’s something cold rubbing around his hole - it’s lube, still cold from the bottle, even though Hisoka had said he wouldn’t let them use it. Illumi’s heart flutters. His fiance is  _ so _ kind.

Another finger shoves inside far too soon, but this time there’s at least something wet smoothing the glide. Illumi whimpers as Phinks stretches him out, scissoring his fingers apart before he’s ready, it’s all before he’s ready and he  _ loves _ it. He wants Phinks to fucking break him, the desire’s making him light-headed.

“Gonna make your little asshole gape,” Phinks promises and bends down to kiss the back of Illumi’s neck. Illumi moans and spreads his legs wider, struggling against Hisoka’s bungee gum binding his wrists. He wants to touch so badly, but he’s been a whore, he’s been a bad boy, he doesn’t get to touch, he just has to lie there and take it. Phinks is going to  _ make him _ take it. 

“Gonna fuck you ‘til you can’t remember who your Daddy is, who’s Sir, can’t remember anything but the shape of my cock splitting you open,” he says and Illumi arches his back. Teeth latch around his neck and the last thing he hears right before Phinks’ cock spears his little hole open is his own scream and someone’s mocking laughter. 


	4. Pakunoda and Shalnark (and Feitan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is both later than i wanted it to be but also 9k words so. i have nothing to say for myself other than pakunoda nya

"You're so wet, baby," Phinks whispers, lips pressed right up against Illumi's ear as he hovers over him, fingers screwing into his asshole. His rim stretches obscenely around three fingers and he whimpers as he rocks back on them, feeling more like a whore than he ever has. 

"You got two pretty little pussies down there, huh?" Phinks asks, twisting his fingers just once to hear the loud, wet noise. 

"That's your cum, actually," Illumi says quietly, clenching down on Phinks' digits and whimpering when he sighs and shoves them up as deep as he can, all the way to the very base of his knuckles. He wonders, God, he wonders if Phinks could fit his entire fist inside him. He probably could. "Another finger," he demands and pouts when all Phinks does is remove one. 

"You're terrible at dirty talk, you know," he says and Illumi growls lowly, an animalistic sound that he didn't actually think he could make. Phinks laughs at him and uses his thumb to rub at the rim of Illumi's other hole. 

"So are you," he snaps, even though it's a lie. Phinks had whispered the filfiest things into his ear whilst he'd been fucking him, about how tight and wet and wanton Illumi's little asshole was around his cock. He remembers shivering whenever Phinks had called him princess, sobbing when Phinks had closed his blunt teeth around the back of his neck as he shoved inside brutally. He'd pulled out at some point and squeezed lube directly into Illumi's hole, letting the cold, viscous fluid fill him up and up until Illumi had started squirming too much for him to pump anymore inside. When he'd pushed his thick cock back in, lube had spoiled back out of his hole, dropping down his hole and thighs, staining the bedsheets. 

Phinks had moaned at the way Illumi wailed in mortification, the same way he had when he'd fucked the fleshlight he'd shoved inside of his pussy. He was a fucking  _ monster _ . Illumi loved it. 

"You gonna give anyone else a turn, you fucking perve?" Machi asks serenely. Illumi tries to cock his head up to look at her, but Phinks has him stomach-down on the bed and all he has to do is grab him by the back of his bitten neck and push him back down, fingertips curling into hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Alright, alright," Phinks says and pulls his fingers out with a pop, smearing the lube and cum - his own cum - around Illumi's red rim. He huffs, shuddering at the way Phinks plays with him, thumb rubbing at his rim just enough that it slips inside the tiniest bit, spreading Illumi open again. He wonders if he'll ever be as tight as he used to be, especially with how often he thinks the Troupe will be taking advantage of his much tighter hole. 

"We can continue this later, can't we, princess?" Phinks says, like it's a demand, not a question. He kisses the back of Illumi's neck, tongue tracing the edge of the imprints of his teeth and chuckles when it makes Illumi shudder. 

Illumi whimpers when Phinks slides smoothly off the bed, leaving him maddeningly alone. His skin feels cold and he feels so, so, so  _ empty _ . "Daddy," he whispers and Hisoka's already there, shuffling down from where he'd been leaning against the headboard and sliding a hand down Illumi's back, fingers slipping over the sweat and lube and blood and whatever other fluid is painting his skin like a brand. 

"You're alright," Hisoka says and when Illumi glances at him through his eyelashes, he's smiling wickedly. He liked hearing Illumi scream. 

“Roll over onto your back,” Hisoka says and Illumi’s obedient. He can do as he’s told, he  _ will  _ do what he’s told, it’s just…

“Phinks’-” Illumi starts and then stops himself abruptly, hiding his face in his arms when Hisoka presses down on the small of his back, forcing him to arch and shove his ass in the air, like a whore, he looks like a  _ whore _ . 

“Phinks’ what, baby?” Hisoka asks and slides his hand even further down, to the very top of Illumi’s ass, groping at one cheek and spreading him apart so he can see his slick hole glisten. He makes a false noise of recognition, though he definitely knew what Illumi had meant, because he thinks just as sexually as Illumi’s been acting. “Oh, is that it? You want to keep Phinks’ cum inside of you, hmm?”

Illumi nods and then shudders, closing his teeth around the sheets in front of him as Hisoka uses the palms of both hands to spread him open further, so wide that his hole twitches and gapes just a little. He spasms against Hisoka’s hold and whimpers when Phinks’ cum spurts out of his hole in one pathetic glob - it’s humiliating, but the desperate moan he makes is more so. “Don’t,” he hisses and Hisoka laughs. 

“Oh, honey,” Hisoka coos and spanks him, just once, probably to watch his ass jiggle because he’s a fucking pervert. “You want me to plug you up? Keep it nice and warm inside of you?”

“Oh, god,” Illumi whines and rocks backwards against Hisoka’s hands. One of them pulls away as Hisoka fiddles with the nightstand, having to lean back and twist his body awkwardly. He yanks the draw open and slips a metal plug out - there’s a pretty purple jewel at the base and it makes Illumi feel precious. “Yes, please, yes, give me it.”

“Such a precious baby,” Hisoka murmurs and leans back over him, teasing the tip of the plug around his hole, dipping inside just the tiniest bit. Illumi whimpers, hot flesh sucking at the freezing metal. What, has Hisoka had this in ice or something?

“Feeling good?” Hisoka asks and Illumi nods against the bed, rubbing his warm cheek against the fabric as Hisoka presses the plug in a little more and then pulls it out. Illumi bites the bed again to stifle his frantic whimper. He wants something inside him, every second of every day, there’s no point if he’s not spread out on someone’s dick, if he’s not making someone feel good, even if it’s just to lie there and look like the pretty air-headed slut he is. 

The metal presses in again and Illumi hisses, spreading his legs wantonly. The plug slides in a bit further and oh, oh, it’s much bigger than Illumi first realised. The tip is tapered and blunt, a little like a bullet, but it flares out dramatically about an inch in. Hisoka chuckles at his stunned reaction, and then laughs harder when all he does is raise his hips and try and take more in. 

“You’re a treasure, you know that?” Hisoka asks and Illumi grits his teeth. If he’s such a treasure, he thinks he deserves to be treat like it. Actually, he thinks he’s going to say as much. 

“Treat me like one, then,” he demands and Hisoka cackles. There’s laughter from the rest of the room too, Machi’s faint giggle and Shizuku quietly asking a laughing Shalnark why it’s so funny. 

“Alright,” Hisoka replies smoothly and shoves the entire plug inside. Oh, it  _ is _ much bigger than he expected, so much bigger. Not quite as thick as Phinks all the way round, but at its widest point, it’s just about on par with Franklin. He’s grateful he doesn't feel pain, because he can tell by the way his rim feels when he reaches back - taut and blood-hot - that he’d be burning if he could feel pain like a normal person.

“Hisoka,” he whispers, barely even making a noise when Hisoka yanks his hand away from the plug and pins it between his shoulders. He’s...he doesn’t even know what he’s feeling, besides deep, deep emptiness in his other two holes. He hasn’t really had anything in his mouth tonight, besides Machi’s cunt, and he wants to be filled, wants to be used. 

“Tell me you feel good. Tell me you feel like treasure,” Hisoka orders and reaches down to press the plug in deeper, grinding it against Illumi’s taint. He doesn’t have a sweet spot like most men, not in his asshole, but it feels good, it feels new and exciting and good, so good. Hisoka never plays with anything but his pussy really, and his throat if he’s feeling it, as much as Illumi would like to be stuffed from every end. “ _ Illumi _ ,” Hisoka snaps, spanking Illumi so hard it makes the plug inside him shift. He clenches down experimentally, still revelling in being filled, and Hisoka hits him again. 

“Nng, I feel,” he begins, and then Hisoka spanks him again. “I-I’m, oh, fuck,” he whines, shivering when Hisoka slaps him with the flat palm of his hand directly over his stuffed hole. “I feel like treasure! Please, I feel like your treasure, please, I can’t-”

“You can’t what, huh? You can’t take it anymore?” Hisoka asks, and Illumi’s flipped over, back against the sweat-soaked sheets, before he can take a breath. He feels strange lying this way, hole stuffed full of that metal plug, insides molding around the shape. “Oh, baby, you gonna be selfish? You don’t want to leave everyone else waiting, do you?”

He leans down, lips right over Illumi’s as he says, “you’re just a set of holes for us to use. The second you outlive your use, we won’t need you anymore, do you understand?”

“What will you do to me?” Illumi asks as Hisoka plays with his lovely hair, like he hasn’t just told him he’s worthless. Illumi knows it’s a lie - it’s what he’s asked for, to be objectified, to be called a stupid, airheaded slut who’s only there to keep Hisoka’s dick warm. He loves it.

Hisoka smiles and gets up off the bed, motioning for Chrollo to choose the next person. It’s enough of an answer for Illumi - the second Hisoka’s bored of him, he’ll throw him to the wolves. 

“Feitan? Who’s fucking Illumi now?” Chrollo asks, wrapping his arms around Feitan’s narrow waist and leaning his head on his shoulder, pouting up at him when Feitan scowls. He’s starting to look more and more like an animal, eyes and lips red, bloodshot or bitten. He hasn’t had any mishaps with the collar again and he’s been silent unless Chrollo’s asked him to speak, so good, so obedient, but...Illumi wants to see him in a muzzle, or a horse bit. 

“Shalnark. Pakunoda,” Feitan says, all hard consonants and hissing vowels. He’s got the loveliest accent, he really does. Illumi could sit and listen to him for hours, but he doesn’t think Feitan’s much of a talker. 

“Which one, puppy?” Chrollo asks and Illumi shivers, because he can tell from the look on both of their faces that they mean both. Shalnark and Pakunoda at the same time…

“Both. He wants both,” Feitan says, certain of it and well, he’s not wrong. Illumi’s quivering just at the thought of being filled by two people at once, because he’s sure they’d share him like that, sure they’d stuff them full. He doesn’t really know who they are - Pakunoda’s stern, he thinks, but kind. Shalnark seems harmless, for a Troupe member at least. They’re going to be sweet to him and he wants that, he does, but also, at the same time, God, he wants to be ruined, stretched to his limits and then past them.

“Is that right, Illumi? You want two people at once?” Chrollo asks, putting on this faux-incredulous voice just to see Illumi squirm, which he does, because he’s so, so good at giving people what they want.

“Please,” he says breathily, and then pitches his voice up so it sounds like a question. “Please?”

“Alright,” Chrollo says, shaking his head like he’s stunned by the request, as if this hasn’t all been orchestrated in his mind, like he doesn’t  _ know _ everything that everyone is going to do. The original members especially - he knows them so well that Illumi bets he knows exactly what Illumi’s going to be put through for the rest of the night. “Shalnark  _ and _ Pakunoda. I guess it’s your turn.”

“Yes, boss,” Shalnark says brightly and bounds up to the bed like an excitable puppy. Illumi glances up at him and then down at the tent in his trousers. Yes. He’ll do quite nicely. “Hey, there! Your little mouth’s been so empty all night - will you let me fill it for you?” he asks, reaching out to trace the line of Illumi’s bottom lip. Illumi shivers desperately. Oh, he’ll do  _ so  _ nicely. He seems a little timid, even if he’s bathed in bloodlust and his eyes have  _ something _ hidden behind them - maybe Illumi’s going to have to help him through this.

“Paku? You aren’t coming?” Shalnark asks as he unlaces his trousers. Pakunoda hasn’t moved from her seat where she’s been watching Illumi getting railed. At Shalnark’s words, she hums thoughtfully and leans forward just a little, resting her head on her hand. She looks so calm, so unbothered. Illumi wants her to fuck him, but he has an idea that she won’t until  _ she _ wants to.

“When he begs prettily enough for it,” she says simply and Shalnark shrugs, stepping out of his trousers and drawing Illumi’s attention. He blushes at the sight of Shalnark’s cock, even though he’s seen so many tonight. It’s more that it’s dripping and he knows it’s going in his mouth.

“I...Daddy?” he asks and Hisoka perks up from where he’s sat by Pakunoda’s side. He wants him here again, stroking his hair as he takes Shalnark’s dick.

“If you even think about hogging him again, I’ll turn you into my fucking bitch, Hisoka. Am I perfectly clear?” Shalnark says suddenly and he still sounds as happy-go-lucky as he used to, but now he  _ radiates _ bloodlust. It pours off him in waves and he sees how unsurprised and how turned on Hisoka gets by it. Fuck,  _ he’s _ turned on by it and he’s not anything like Hisoka.

“Crystal clear,” Hisoka purrs and slips back, seeming to melt into the shadows. He disappears when Shalnark shifts to stand in front of Illumi’s field of view and he whimpers. He wants his Daddy.

“Colour?” Shalnark asks and Illumi’s green, he’s so green. He wants Shalnark to fuck his throat and make him beg for his Daddy and then not let him have him, he wants to be deprived and desperate. He wants to be Shalnark’s slut.

“I’m green,” Illumi whispers and Shalnark nods, swinging up onto the bed and straddling Illumi’s chest before Illumi can fit another word in. He remembers suddenly that Pakunoda wants him to beg for her cock and opens his mouth to say something, say anything, when Shalnark grabs him by the jaw and shoves his cock inside.

Maybe Illumi’s underestimated Shalnark. 

“Mmm, you have such a tight throatpussy,” Shalnark hisses and oh, that’s so, it’s so- Illumi shudders around his mouthful and whines. The vibrations make Shalnark groan loudly, rocking his hips down and further into Illumi’s throat. He splutters as the head of Shalnark’s cock hits the back of his throat and kindly, Shalnark pulls out.

"Weren't you supposed to be begging for Paku's cock?" Shalnark pouts and Illumi's eyes go wide as he gapes, trying to figure out what to say.

"P-please?" he asks, because it's all he knows how to say. Pakunoda arches her brow at him and leans back, pulling the waistband of her skirt down again to slip her dick out. It’s long and purple at the head, it’s so swollen with blood. Illumi shudders and oh, he’s found his words. “Fuck m- mmfph!”

“What was that, Lu-lu?” Shalnark asks and Illumi groans around Shalnark’s cock, which he’s fucked back into his drooling mouth and interrupting his plea. It’s so, fuck, it’s, he doesn’t even know what to say, he  _ can’t _ say anything, Shalnark’s dick is down his gullet. “You aren’t gonna tell me? Aw, you’re a little shy, that’s okay!” Shalnark smiles and pets his face gently. 

He pulls back when Illumi’s eyes roll back as he chokes as Shalnark’s cockhead bounces against the back of his throat, right against his uvula. He spasms around Shalnark’s dick, and tries not to cough because Shalnark makes a low noise, something that seems to surprise him, right before he slips his cock back out.

“Please, fill me up,” he whimpers and it’s half to Pakunoda and half to Shalnark. She hums and shakes her head. “ _ Plea _ -”

Shalnark thrusts back inside. Illumi’s head spins and he chokes, again; he wouldn’t, if not for the way Shalnark is trying his absolute hardest to make that happen. 

"Fuck, Hisoka, he gags like a dream," Shalnark moans and Illumi whines, fighting the urge to close his sharp teeth around the shaft of Shalnark's cock. It's warm in his mouth - he's never really considered it before, but he can practically feel the blood pulsing through Shalnark's dick. It makes him want to bite down even more than having to face the humiliation of Shalnark making him gag like a virgin.

"Have you ever trained his throat before? He doesn't seem very well-used," Shalnark calls out, "or maybe your dick is too small to make him gag." Shalnark giggles and cups Illumi's face, shoving himself deeper inside, knees sliding up to either side of Illumi's face for leverage. Hisoka would have bemoaned the suggestion he was small if he'd been in the room. Oh, god, he actually is gone. They could do whatever they want to him and Hisoka isn't there to stop them.

"Colour?" Shalnark asks and pulls out so Illumi can gasp out a pathetic 'green' before he feeds him his dick again. He tastes like salt and musk and Illumi doesn't really enjoy the taste, not like he has before. He wrinkles his nose and Shalnark must spot it because he laughs cruelly. "Oh, you don't like the taste? If I shove it far enough down your throat, you won't taste it, how's that sound, baby?" he asks and he hates this, hated that they ask him questions and don't let him respond, like he's just a piece of meat, just a toy. It's so  _ objectifying _ . 

He whines in dissent, but Shalnark can tell it's not serious because he helps Illumi -  _ forces _ Illumi - to tilt his head back so he can slide all the way in. “Just a little further, that’s it,” he says and it’s near enough to praise that Illumi relaxes and lets him do whatever he’d like to him. “Oh, good slut,” Shalnark says breathily and Illumi pants noisily through his nose just once before Shalnark’s balls are balanced on his chin and his cock is past his uvula, all the way down the back of his throat. He can’t breathe.

“That’s it, baby,” Shalnark says and draws back just a little, enough that Illumi can suck a desperate breath in through his nose. It catches in his throat as Shalnark shoves back in. Oh. That’s how they’re going to play this.

“Aren’t you supposed to be begging? If I keep having to remind you, we’ll think you don’t want her,” Shalnark says and slaps Illumi as he pulls out again, so hard that Illumi loses his breath, can’t get any more oxygen before Shalnark’s inside him again. He leans further forward and widens his stance and then he starts fucking Illumi’s throat like it actually is a pussy. Illumi chokes, spit flying from his mouth during a pull-out - it’s just so, fuck, it’s so  _ hot _ . 

“Pweafe!” he says around a mouthful, words barely recognisable. He’s so empty, so, so empty, and he wants Pakunoda to fuck him. He deserves it, he’s been so good and he tries to tell them as much, but his words come out muffled - no one understands him.

“What was that, Illumi?” Pakunoda asks and Illumi shrieks, trying to twist away from Shalnark’s punishing thrusts when he hears the slick sounds of her touching herself. He’s so much warmer and wetter and sluttier than her hand, he’d lie there so prettily for her, would shut up she asked and recite the dictionary at a single word from her mouth. He’s a good fucktoy, he’s a good cumdump, they just have to use him, he’ll take it, he’ll take it, he’ll...he’ll…

“Please,” he tries to say desperately, and he hears it inside his head, but he knows they don’t. He can barely move until Shalnark, just his hips twisting and jerking every so often involuntarily. He feels so out of control, so turned on that he’s going to lose it any second now. He wan- needs, he  _ needs _ to be filled, stuffed full. He whines for Pakunoda again, keeps going even when Shalnark pounds his throat messily, even when he stops, balls deep and pinches Illumi’s nose between his fingers. 

“Hey, Hisoka?” he calls out and Hisoka, of course, doesn’t answer. “Can I keep using him even if he’s passed out?”

Illumi rolls his eyes back in his head and  _ comes _ . His thoughts scatter and he’s left screaming, a breathless, airy noise because of the intrusion in his throat. Shalnark still hasn’t pulled out and he’s starting to see stars - Shalnark, impossibly, fucks in deeper and uses his other hand to press down on Illumi’s throat, tightening enough that he can feel the outline of his own cock right at the very top, where Illumi’s jaw meets his neck. 

Illumi doesn’t have time to appreciate it before the dredges of his orgasm fades along with the stars and he passes out.

-

The first thing that comes to mind when Illumi wakes up is, ‘again? Really?’. He hasn’t come so hard he’s passed out for a while (aside from earlier in the evening with Machi and Nobunaga) and it’s not quite embarrassing but it does make him feel vulnerable, in the best way. He’d talked to Hisoka about it before that night, of course, about them using them if he was asleep or if they’d knocked him out. He and Hisoka had tried it out once or twice, making Illumi come so much he couldn’t move, couldn’t speak, was barely awake, but had never quite managed to knock him out and have him wake up with Hisoka’s cum deep inside of him.

Pakunoda is doing  _ much _ better.

“Hey, there, sleepyhead!” Shalnark greets brightly and in the midst of his wakeup call, the second thing comes to mind - Pakunoda’s got her cock resting right up against his pussy. “How are you feeling? Colour?”

“Green,” he croaks and gives his sign - two fingers pointed up - just in case they can’t understand him. His throat’s been fucked raw and it sounds it too. He knows from experience that he won’t stop sounding sex-rough for at least three days, which means unless he wants HIsoka to bend him over every available surface when he speaks, he should stay fairly silent. “Pakunoda,  _ please _ .”

“You were so gorgeous,” Pakunoda says softly, rubbing the tip of her cock up and down, pressing it a little harder against his clit. Illumi twitches and Shalnark, from his position sitting besides Illumi, legs swinging off the bed, holds him down by the shoulders. He shudders and then falls still, only moving to spread his knees a bit more. They’ve put a pillow under his ass to elevate his twitching pussy, putting him on display for the billionth time, just like he wanted to be. “You kept begging even when Shalnark was fucking your throat, you were so  _ desperate _ for it.”

“Please,  _ please _ ,” he begs, because it’s all he knows how to say anymore.

“You want my cock?” Pakunoda asks and teases her cock against his rim again, rubbing further down and using the fingers closed round the tip of her dick to press against his plug. He sobs and lifts his hands up to grab at Shalnark’s, which are still pressed against his heaving shoulders.

“Be good,” Shalnark says and Illumi whines. He wants to hold Shalnark’s hands, wants something to grab onto and steady himself. Shalnark just gives him a look and oh, he thinks he should be good.

“Beg for it,” Pakunoda says. It hurts to hear - Illumi thought he’d begged enough to get what he wanted so badly, but apparently not. “Go on, beg for Mommy’s dick.” Oh. That’s new.

“Please, Mommy,” Illumi says dutifully and shivers when Pakunoda slaps the head of her cock against his hole. “Mommy, I want your cock, please, fuck me, I’ve been good, I wanna make you feel good, I wa-”

“You want, you want, you want,” Pakunoda tuts. “Ever think about what  _ I _ want? Or are you just a selfish, little brat?”

“‘M not! Not a brat, Mommy, I’m good, I’m good!” he protests and he sort of hates that he’s slurring his words so badly. He was taught to enunciate so much better than that, but the Troupe had broken him down and knitted him back together the way they want him to be and they want him to be a little slut who can’t speak much more than to beg and beg and beg to be filled.

“Oh, you’re not? You think Mommy should fuck you?” Pakunoda asks and presses forward, just a little more force than before so that the very, very tip of her pops inside before he draws back. Illumi goes slack against the bed. He’ll be fucked when they want to fuck him and not a second earlier.

“Whatever Mommy wants,” he whispers and Pakunoda coos, reaching up to stroke his hair, tucking it behind his ear. He shivers and leans into the contact, knowing she’s only getting away with it because Hisoka isn’t there. 

“That’s right, honey,” she says and shares a look with Shalnark, who tightens his grip on Illumi’s shoulders. “ _ Whatever _ Mommy wants,” she says and thrusts in.

When Pakunoda drives home, buried to the hilt in Illumi's well-fucked cunt, all he can manage is a twitch and a weak, weak moan. She coos at him gently and reaches a delicate hand around to rub at his clit, tossing her head back and groaning when he tightens around her. Her cock fills him up so nicely - he can't help but think about what it's going to be like to be able to spread his legs for her any time she wants. 

"Illumi, darling, won't you come for me again?" she asks and circles his clit. He can barely feel the sensation of her fingertips anymore, but he feels the pleasure she's giving him and it's only Shalnark's deceptively strong grip on his shoulders that stops him from squirming away. 

"No, no, I can't," he whimpers and stares up imploringly at Shalnark. He smiles, the same as he always smiles, and presses him further into the bed. Meanness is worse coming from him, he thinks, because it's the last thing he expects, to be honest. He knows Shalnark's a killer, but he's also the same person who stole his favourite fruit for him and called him pretty and lovely and ' _ angel _ ' when they first met. The juxtaposition makes his head spin. 

"Oh, baby, you can, you want to make Paku feel good, don't you?" Shalnark asks gently, searching Illumi's face for his answer. His eyes are big and bright and he looks so innocent. Illumi twitches again.

"That's it, you're going to feel so good clenching around my cock, aren't you, sweetie?" Pakunoda croons and thrusts harder. Illumi's body shapes for her, opens up like a flower for her dick, like he's made to lie there and take her cock. " _ God _ , Fei, why haven't you tried him yet? You're missing out," Pakunoda sing-songs and immediately, Illumi whips his head to the side to stare at Feitan. 

"You sure you don't want to try him right now? We can give you two a moment alone - I don't think it would take long for you to bust now," Shalnark follows up and Feitan gets stiffer from his spot on Chrollo's lap. His eyebrows furrow and he slips his bottom lip between his teeth, not moving much more than to twitch once when Chrollo seizes him by the hips and grinds him down against his thigh. 

"Sure you don't want a taste? Final offer, Fei," Pakunoda asks, yanking Illumi down by the hips to meet a thrust in. He hisses between his teeth and Feitan does the same, drooling like a hungry dog when Illumi arches his back, eyes locked on his. 

"I will wait for my turn," he says through gritted teeth and oh, Illumi wants to rekindle that fire. It's not fair that only Pakunoda and Shalnark got to play with him. 

"Good puppy," he says and Feitan shudders, lurching forward with a snarl before Chrollo yanks the leash back. He's silent, letting the pain wash over him as the spikes dig into his blood-slick flesh and then he opens his eyes and looks at Illumi. 

Oh. He thinks Feitan might just tear him apart when it is his turn. 

“Heel!” Chrollo snaps and Feitan’s back to kneeling by his feet again in an instant, just like a real dog. Illumi wonders if Chrollo’s ever done this with him before - he must have, for Feitan to obey commands so flawlessly. He still hasn’t lost that fighting spirit, he can see it blazing away behind his eyes, but it’s clear he’s submitting to Chrollo as the alpha. Would Hisoka ever do the same? 

“That wasn’t very nice of you two,” Chrollo tuts and taps Feitan on the shoulder, who automatically holds out a hand. Chrollo curls the lead up and drops it into Feitan’s waiting palm and ruffles his hair - Feitan shivers. He knows what’s happening next.

Apparently, so do Shalnark and Pakunoda because they grin, even in the face of their reprimand, and pull away abruptly. Pakunoda comes out with a wet pop and a humiliated, wanton noise from Illumi, which she ignores; they both slide down to the foot of the bed, lounging against each other and leaving more than enough room for Illumi to spread out all his limbs and starfish on the bed. He doesn’t, of course, but he does wonder why he’s been left all alone so abruptly. 

“Alright, Fei,” Chrollo says, bending down so his mouth is right next to Feitan’s ear. The other man is vibrating with excitement, eyes locked on Illumi’s and oh. He’s beginning to understand what might be going on. “ _ Attack _ ,” Chrollo hisses and Feitan moves like the speed of light, lurching across the room and onto the bed in the same time it takes for Illumi to stiffen and move too. 

He’s off the bed, standing and quivering on the floor at the same moment as Feitan kneels on the bed, watching over the place he just vacated. He cocks his head to the side and studies him, like a wild animal in a cage. “Get on the bed, Illumi,” he says and he really does have a nice voice, deep but not overwhelmingly so, with just enough rasp that it makes Illumi shiver. His words are stilted here and there but he speaks decently enough for him to make sense and he does. He makes sense and beyond that, he can inflect his words, change the meaning with the way he says it. “Get on the bed,” he says again and this time, it’s not so casual, not so light-hearted. He smiles, but Illumi isn’t in on the joke. 

“No,” he whispers and Feitan arches a brow, shifting from his knees onto his feet on top of the bed so he can walk across it rather than waddle. He drops down on the other side and Illumi shivers, frozen otherwise, until Feitan crooks a finger at him and he still shakes his head.

“I will not ask again. Bed,” Feitan snaps and points to it angrily, taking one step forward. Illumi steps back and Feitan steps forward again and then they’re in a little dance, Illumi stumbling backwards as he watches Feitan’s bloodlust rise to the surface. That is, up until his back hits Uvogin’s chest and, before he can ask for help, Uvogin grabs him by the hips and throws him bodily to the ground. Illumi’s chin hits first and he groans as the best of his body hits the floor a mere half second later - he’s stunned, disorientated. 

“Stay  _ down _ ,” Uvogin snaps and presses a giant hand between his shoulder blades, keeping him pinned. He inhales sharply and tries to shake off Uvogin’s hand and stand, but he’s strong, he’s so, so strong - he can’t move. He feels like a doll. “How do you want him, Feitan?” Uvogin asks, because they all know it’s Feitan’s turn. Feitan hums and strides up to Illumi, boots pausing right by his face.

“Lift his face,” he demands, and Uvogin does, yanking a massive fistful of Illumi’s hair and pulling his head up so he’s forced to look up at Feitan. He can’t quite meet his eyes, not entirely out of inability due to the position, but also out of shame. He didn’t really want to disappoint Feitan, but the survival instinct in him had him bolting before he could control himself. 

“I’m so-”

“Prove that you are sorry,” Feitan says and lifts his foot to tap against the underside of Illumi’s jaw. He presses in a little harder, right against the bob of Illumi’s Adam’s apple, so Illumi struggles to swallow, struggles to breathe, struggles to do anything really. Feitan narrows his eyes and glances at Uvogin - Uvogin can tell what he wants, it seems, because he yanks Illumi’s head back further. Illumi doesn’t dare use his hands to try and push either of them away. “Kiss my boot,” Feitan says and Illumi pales.

“What?”

“You heard me. Kiss my boot.”

It’s a demand. Illumi doesn’t really know what Feitan would do to him if he didn’t comply, isn’t sure he wants to know just yet - not today, at least. The others deserve a functioning body to fuck rather than a ragdoll. 

When Illumi tries to bend his head back down to do as he’s told, like the good slut he is, Uvogin wraps his hand tighter around his hair. He blinks as the strands are pulled, his scalp itching in a strange mixture of not-quite-pain and pleasure. He wants to be good - he tries again and Uvogin doesn’t let him budge. Feitan tuts and slams his foot down on the floor, right in front of Illumi’s suspended face.

“Are you sorry?” he demands and Illumi tries to nod, but finds himself unable to move unless he wants to pull his own hair out. Uvogin chuckles lowly above him and he whimpers, keening as Uvogin’s hand slips further down his back and presses, so he’s forced to arch, legs still flat against the floor. It’s uncomfortable and all it does is further expose his bitten throat and tiny tits, a little bruised and red from Phinks’ groping. 

“I-I’m sorry!” Illumi says and tries to squirm. 

“Tell me what you are sorry for,” Feitan says and although he’s the one wearing the choke collar, although he’s the one with the lead around his neck, although he’s the one with angry, red hickies all over his neck courtesy of Chrollo, he’s still the one in control. The power makes him glow and he wears it like a second skin. 

“I’m sorry for, for-” fuck, what is it again? Illumi’s thoughts feel like flies on the surface of a pond, dancing about and teasing the fish beneath. He can’t remember, he can’t think, he feels empty and bereft and he just wants to be a toy, he wants to be Feitan’s toy, he wants Feitan, he wants, he wants, he wants. “Feitan,  _ please _ .”

“What is it, kitten?” Feitan asks and oh. Yes, Illumi likes ‘kitten’. 

“Let me,” he whimpers and then stops because it’s so embarrassing to have to ask. Feitan narrows his eyes and his tongue loosens. “Let me kiss your boot,” he asks and Uvogin abruptly drops his head. He yelps, barely managing to catch himself with his hand before he crashes face first to the floor again. 

“Go on, then,” Feitan says and Illumi blinks, trying to clear away the disorientation. “Or do you need Uvogin to help you again?”

“No!” Illumi hisses and then cowers - fuck, he  _ cowers _ \- when Feitan’s bloodlust thrums to life again. “I’m…” he says and doesn’t know how to finish. He huffs and stares at Feitan’s boot in front of him, licking his lips. There’s blood on the tip, scuffs down the side - they’re well worn, well used. He’s probably waded through dead bodies with them on. 

“Illumi,” Feitan says impatiently. Illumi swallows thickly and bends down, pressing his lips to the tip of Feitan’s boot, swiping his tongue against the leather, even though he probably doesn’t need to. Feitan shivers as he moves up the first boot, tongue laving over the material, ignoring the strange taste. He turns his head at the same time as Feitan turns his foot, so the zipper is right up against his mouth. He closes his teeth around it and pulls down, until Feitan can slide his foot out of the shoe, kicking it to the side and guiding Illumi with a hand in his hair, to the other boot for the same treatment. 

“Get on the bed,” Feitan says softly when Illumi’s done and he’s standing barefoot, with only a pair of loose boxers and his tank top on, the one soaked in his own blood. He looks put together, somehow, and Illumi feels far too underdressed. He is wearing nothing, after all.

When Feitan asks him this time, he doesn’t shy away. Illumi wobbles a little as he clambers to his feet, graceless for the first time. Is it the first time? He doesn’t know how much of tonight he even remembers, it’s all just a blur of taking cock and coming and licking and sucking and kissing and letting Hisoka whore him out for everyone else to enjoy. His knees almost buckle as he reaches the bed again and Pakunoda and Shalnark give him a dark, sultry look. They’re not done with him. 

Feitan catches him under the elbows and pushes him gently, but insistently back to the bed. Illumi twitches as his plug shifts inside him when he’s made to lie back against the pillows; Feitan clambers over on top of him and straddles his hips, watching him like a hawk. 

“You get a few more minutes with him, puppy,” Chrollo calls out and Feitan’s eyes blaze. He doesn’t seem to like being rushed and all he has to take it out on is Illumi, and promptly, he does. 

“Fuck!” Illumi shrieks as three fingers are pushed abruptly into his pussy. The stretch...he aches and he doesn’t ache and it hurts, but doesn’t, and oh, he’s feeling everything all at once again. It’s overwhelming and his tear ducts tingle like he’s about to start crying again. “S-slow down,” he demands and Feitan smiles cruelly and pushes in another finger. 

“You are going to take my whole fist,” Feitan snaps and Illumi thinks he probably is, actually. Feitan’s wrist is easily thinner than Franklin’s cock and his hand, even closed into a fist like it’s going to be, isn’t really all that much to write home about, not when it comes to hands. Illumi’s had bigger inside of him, even just tonight.

“You don’t scare me,” he whispers and it’s not the right thing to say, but it isn’t the wrong thing either. Feitan’s bloodlust flares behind him, but there’s something different about it, something unhinged and feral and animalistic. He’s been waiting for Illumi for so long and now all he gets is a brat. He looks like an avenging angel, bathed in fire that licks across his skin, every limb trembling with fury - their audience is dead silent, and they look...oh. The Troupe look  _ scared _ .

Abruptly, Feitan’s bloodlust is tamped down and the fire seems to be quelled. Illumi shudders as he tilts his head, considering him. His eyes are big and black and full of death. Feitan opens his mouth, right as he curls his fingers tighter together so he can manipulate his thumb into Illumi’s gaping hole, smoothly pressing inside and refusing to pause under the resistance of his hole, and then he says-

“W-what?” Illumi asks, voice trembling desperately as his hole sucks at Feitan’s hand, completely without his say-so. His pussy is  _ this _ close to being clamped around his wrist, he just needs- oh, oh, “yes, that’s, fuck, that’s it,” he sobs. Feitan repeats what he’d tried to say before, harsh, guttural noises that he absolutely doesn’t understand, and twists his wrist, fist punching him open. 

“He’s speaking his mother tongue,” Chrollo says and Feitan growls, right up against Illumi’s ear before he closes his teeth around the lobe and bites. Illumi punches him out of reflex and he snarls, entire face forming around the movement, just like a rabid dog, slamming Illumi’s hand into the mattress. “You should probably get those out of the way,” Chrollo suggests, about his hands, “he’ll tear them off you if he doesn’t like what you do with them.”

Chrollo’s deadly serious. Illumi swallows, cunt clenching down around Feitan’s fist, and slides his hands up to grab the headboard. Feitan laughs, maniacal and evil, and says something about the gesture. Illumi doesn’t understand him. Illumi doesn’t understand anything - he doesn’t have to. Sluts like him don’t need to be smart. 

This feels like torture of some kind, he thinks. Feitan slides in, torturously slowly, and then yanks his wrist back out, until Illumi’s rim is spasming around the thickest point of his fist, before pushing back in at that same, dreaded slow pace. His plug shifts inside his ass every time Feitan’s fist thrusts in and it would be enough to get him to come if not for the way Feitan’s pinching his clit between his fingers, tighter than any clit clamp he’s ever used. It’s so awful to swing on that precipice, about to tumble over if only Feitan would  _ let _ him.

“Alright, puppy,” Chrollo calls, just as Feitan shoves in as far as he Illumi thinks he’s able, almost up to the elbow inside of Illumi, enough that he’s just been grinding against his fist mindlessly the past few moments. “Time for you to stop.”

Feitan doesn’t like that. Illumi doesn’t either. 

“ _ No _ !” he snarls and Illumi understands that one. He turns to ask a little nicer if maybe, just maybe, Feitan could fist him open a bit longer when there’s a flash of white teeth in the corner of his eye before the close around the very centre of his throat. He screams in surprise and bucks, and then Feitan yanks himself out of Illumi’s hole - which is enough to stupefy Illumi into submission - and shoves him back down. “No,” he says again, voice deep and raspy and muffled around Illumi’s flesh. It might actually just be him snarling. Illumi can’t really tell the difference. 

“ _ Feitan _ ,” Chrollo says and Feitan ignores him, slamming a hand over Illumi’s mouth when he shrieks again. Blood spurts from the wound and into Feitan’s waiting mouth and he slurps it down messily, teeth digging in more and then releasing every time he swallows. 

“Fei, that’s enough,” Pakunoda says and Shalnark echoes something similar. Chrollo’s just standing when Feitan shakes his head viciously, teeth still latched on like he’s a dog making sure it’s prey is dead. Mike had always done that when he played with his food. 

Illumi’s skin tears dramatically when Feitan’s grabbed by the back of his head and pulled fiercely. His teeth don’t leave Illumi’s flesh, but the movement ends up yanking them both up and off the bed, top halves rising together as if they’re glued to each other. Illumi sobs openly, tears streaming down his ruddy cheeks as Feitan growls miserably, fighting the hold in his hair. 

“ _ Feitan _ ,” Chrollo hisses and Illumi feels blood start to run down his neck. It’s a miracle it hasn’t before, but Feitan’s been swallowing him down like a starving creature and now the blood’s about to stain his pretty new collar. He whines and reaches back to fumble with the clasp, wailing when someone else’s fingers are already there, helping him pull it off - it’s Franklin.

“Come on, Feitan,” Franklin says, words soft, like they had been with Illumi. It doesn’t seem to work with Feitan and instead, Franklin gently takes Illumi by the shoulders, whilst Chrollo grabs part of the leash, the end of it wrapped around Feitan’s wrist. They both pull at the same time, the choke collar tightening and Illumi being insistently pushed back - their efforts don’t work, but Feitan’s eyes narrow in pain and his grip feels looser and no, no-

“Y-yellow,” Illumi sobs and hands, more hands than he can count, fly off him. Feitan’s teeth unlatch just as quickly and Illumi whimpers, hands grabbing for him before Chrollo can yank him away. “No, no, no, I want him, let me keep him, want my puppy,” he begs and Feitan whines pitifully, nudging their foreheads together and panting messily into his mouth. Illumi closes the distance, hands still scrabbling at Feitan’s back as he kisses him. It’s all tongue and teeth and desperation, absolutely no finesse, and all Illumi can taste is his own blood. 

“Please, let him stay,” Illumi whimpers, licking at the blood on Feitan’s chin and eyeing up his bloody neck. “Puppy,” he says and Feitan whines.

“Kitty cat,” he replies and takes Illumi’s hand from behind his back, holding it for a moment so he can give it a reassuring squeeze, before he drops the end of the lead into it. Illumi shudders and glances at Chrollo, who’s still standing by the bed, along with basically all of the Troupe, apart from Uvogin, who’s towering in the background and Shizuku, who seems to understand Feitan was never going to cause Illumi harm. 

“You can keep the end of the leash,” Chrollo sighs, and ruffles Feitan’s hair, the same hair he’d basically tried to tear straight from Feitan’s head. “You gonna let Shalnark and Pakunoda come now?” he asks and Illumi nods desperately, resting his cheek against Feitan’s and staring up at Chrollo imploringly. 

“Let me at least bandage his neck first,” Franklin sighs, and plucks the roll of bandages from the floor. The patch on his shoulder and wrist from his previous bites are speckled with red and marked with sweat, but Illumi won’t let him change them, he barely sits still through the bandages being rolled around his neck. Feitan sits prettily on his lap, stroking a nail down his cheek over and over. Illumi stares at him, stunned by how much he’s feeling for him.

“Stay,” he says, not a question. Feitan doesn’t nod or say ‘yes’ as if it is one; he dutifully shuffles away when Pakunoda pats him softly on the back, but stays close, his leash wrapped around Illumi’s hand enough times that it’s difficult to go anywhere he doesn’t want him to. 

“What’s your colour? Both of you,” Pakunoda asks, settling in front of Illumi as Shalnark gently picks him up and kneels behind him, so he’s trapped between their two bodies. He tilts his head up for a kiss and Pakunoda arches a brow, staring at him seriously.

“Green,” he says and gives her a look, as if to ask ‘are you happy now?’ She turns her gaze to Feitan who pauses and stares her down.

“Green,” he says eventually and finally, Pakunoda gives him the kiss he’s been gagging for for the past five seconds. He whimpers into her mouth and tilts his head back against Shalnark’s shoulder, moaning when Pakunoda’s fingers find his clit again. 

“Oh, honey, are you that desperate for Mommy’s dick?” she asks and Illumi shivers, eyes finding Feitan’s, who’s kneeling besides the trio, still in his boxers and tank top and barely resisting temptation. Illumi reaches out a hand and he takes it in his mouth, teeth closing around slender, fragile fingers delicately. He licks and sucks and nibbles and Illumi lets him, would probably let him do anything, short of biting his finger clean off. 

“Yes, Mommy,” he murmurs and Shalnark and Pakunoda both gift him a kiss, one descending on his pliant mouth and the other pressed against his bruised throat, just above where the bandage lays. “Fuck me,” he whispers when they pull away.

“Gonna fill your pretty pussy with my cum,” Pakunoda promises and fists her cock, guiding Illumi to spread his knees and widen his stance. “And Shalnark is gonna fill that tight ass of yours, aren’t you, Shal?” 

“Maybe if you’re good enough for me,” Shalnark coos and fiddles with the plug peeking out of Illumi’s hole. He grips it with the tips of his fingers and tries to pull it out. “Hmm, this is difficult,” he says and lets go of the plug once it’s a half an inch out and watches it slide back in.without any assistance. “Should I do it slow or all at once?” he wonders out loud and Illumi whines. 

“Just fuck me,” he snaps and Shalnark sighs. 

“No need to be rude,” he says and wraps his arm around Illumi’s neck, yanking him back and crushing him against his chest. Illumi splutters and then howls when the plug is unceremoniously yanked from his squeezing hole and Shalnark shoves inside. Feitan growls warningly and Illumi groans, mouth wide and open and begging to be filled even though it won’t be - he loves his precious, little guard dog.

Shalnark only thrusts a handful of times before he’s pausing and letting Illumi catch his breath. He pants noisily, one hand clenched tightly around Shalnark’s arm around his neck and the other wrapped up in the leash; he’s about to tug Feitan forward into a kiss when Pakunoda’s cockhead rubs at his pussy and then drives in, all in one perfect thrust. 

“Fuck, Feitan opened you up so well, didn’t he?” Pakunoda purrs and Illumi nods, shivering as she rocks forward. 

“He’s a good puppy,” he slurs, whimpering when Shalnark seizes him by the hips and starts moving too. He’s stuffed from both sides, suspended in the middle by their cocks, like he’s a piece of meat. There’s a moment, just as they’re still awkwardly trying to find their rhythm, when they push in at the same time and he swears he can feel their two cockheads meet in the middle, separated only by the thin layer of tissue making his two holes two.

“Good kitten,” Feitan says in response, mouth curling awkwardly around the words, as if he can’t remember the language anymore. 

“Is the kitten going to purr for us?” Shalnark asks and snaps his hips forward, balls slapping against his ass. He smirks at Illumi’s embarrassed wail and reaches around to pinch at his nipples, twisting them up almost grotesquely in his fingers. Illumi warbles and Shalnark laughs, cheering. “That’s it, kitten!”

Pakunoda sighs breathily and draws their attention - her cheeks are flushed pink and her eyes are half-lidded, dark and sultry. She’s close, already, cock  _ squelching _ every time she fucks into Illumi, he’s so turned on. Shalnark’s close too, Illumi can tell from his disorganized thrusting, as much as he’s trying to appear composed, but he can’t say much either because he’s half a thrust away from coming himself. 

“Puppy,” he whimpers and Feitan shuffles closer, grabbing him by the cheeks and hauling him in for an all-consuming kiss. He doesn’t know if it’s the kiss or the way Shalnark’s still rubbing at his tits or the cocks pounding away at him but the second their mouths brush, Illumi’s arching his back and spasming around them as he comes. 

“Oh, fuck,” Shalnark says through gritted teeth, pausing for a second as Illumi clenches around his cock like a vice. Pakunoda hums airily and keeps moving, her hips moving in a dirty grind now, rather than the rhythmic thrusting from before. Illumi shudders as he comes down from his post-orgasmic high, whimpering and letting his head loll back against Shalnark’s shoulder. Feitan grazes his tongue against his exposed jawline, nibbling and sucking just a bit here and there. His teeth are still bloody from before.

“Oh, look at you,” Pakunoda croons, “so fucked out you can’t even speak, can’t even beg for more. You’re our greedy slut, aren’t you? Our precious little pet?” 

Her hips slam against Illumi’s jarring him back on Shalnark’s cock and he nods serenely, feeling dazed and happy. He wants to be filled up with their cum, wants to be a good cumdump. Someone tilts his head to the side as he’s rocked back and forwards and kisses him - whoever they are, they taste like blood. 

“You want our cum?” Pakunoda - it is Paku, isn’t it? It couldn’t be anyone else, but he feels so out of it, so exhausted, so well-used, he can’t even think straight but he wants it, he wants it, he wants it. 

“Please,” he whimpers. “Please,” and then when they both drive in to the very hilt and start rubbing at his red clit and swollen nipples, he moans, “ “Oh, so f—so, I’m so full, ungh—”

“So full of our cum, baby, marked up from the inside,” Pakunoda groans and tips him into a gentle kiss, entirely in juxtaposition of the way Shalnark grips him harder and starts jackrabbiting against his ass, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he hisses, and his hips abruptly pause. Illumi shudders. He can feel himself being pumped full, knows he’ll be plugged afterwards and won’t lose a drop. He quivers desperately in their arms and under Feitan’s lips and closes his eyes.

Gently, Shalnark panting in his ear, Pakunoda guides him to open his eyes again and meet her gaze. “Oh, baby,” she whispers, baring her teeth. “We aren’t nearly finished with you.”


End file.
